Le jeu de la dernière chance
by Pumsan
Summary: "Avant les vacances d'été, il sera complétement dingue de moi ! Promesse de Bra Briefs." Le jeu commence. Quand Bra décide de séduire son nouveau professeur, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, même quand la personne concerner est Goten.
1. Chapter 1

**Les idées fuses dans ma tête et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire, un peu tordu sur les bords. Cette idée m'est venue, quand je regarder un film, si je me souvient bien le titre c'est, «** **Une élève trop parfaite ». Je me suis pas inspirer de toute l'histoire non plus, juste la trame principale.**

 **Vous, vous demandez surement "pourquoi, Le jeu de la dernière chance ?" Vous verrez ;)**

 **Le thème est plutôt sombre, je vous cache rien. [Dark theme]**

 **Rated M, parce que, vos mieux prévenir que guérir. Sans DBGT, c'est mieux !**

 **Avertissement : Rien ne m'appartient, non, non rien, je jure.**

* * *

 **LE JEU DE LA DERNIERE CHANCE**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Bra se prépare pour cette occasion, une musique pop à la mode passe sur sa radio. Elle est debout devant son lit, une serviette autour d'elle. Elle doit choisir entre deux tenues présentes. Après quelques minutes de délibération, elle opte pour un haut court, bleu, et une jupe patineuse, rose pâle.

Elle décide de laisser ses cheveux détachés. Pour se différencier de Bulma, qui a les cheveux courts, elle a choisi d'avoir les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle les a épais, ça lui donne un air angélique, chose qu'elle n'est pas.

Elle met quand même un foulard qui forme un nœud, sur sa tête, pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux.

Bra a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est très exigeante et peut devenir une peste quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Au lycée elle est une petite reine, adorée par tout le monde et elle joue bien de sa popularité. Elle n'est en revanche pas très appréciée par certains professeurs. Elle est quand même l'héritière de la plus grosse entreprise du monde, la Capsule Corporation.

Cette année elle rentre en terminale, elle tient à profiter de cette dernière année au lycée.

-Bra, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard, Hurle la voix de Bulma en bas des escaliers.

Elle prend son sac de cours et éteint sa radio, en sortant, elle ferme sa porte de chambre a clé. Elle n'a aucune envie que sa mère rentre dans sa chambre, qu'elle dit privée.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle prend une pomme, qu'elle compte manger sur le chemin.

-À ce soir, passes une bonne journée, dit Bulma lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte.

Bra croque dans sa pomme, tout en réfléchissant à la nouvelle année qui l'attend au lycée. Il faut dire que l'année précédente a été mouvementée. Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

En arrivant dans l'enceinte du lycée, deux de ses amies lui font signe, avec de grands gestes de la main.

-Voici le premier jour de notre dernière année ici, fit l'une d'elles.

Son nom est Clarysse.

Bra est à Orange Star High School, l'école des champions. Là où sont allés Gohan, Trunks, Goten et Pan et maintenant, elle. Même si elle n'est pas très sportive et quand bien même, elle enverrait son adversaire au tapis d'un seul coup de poing.

-Dans un an on sera à l'université, s'extasie l'autre.

Son nom est Mona.

Bra rigole devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Au même moment une jeune fille, du même âge que Bra s'avance en courant vers elles.

-Hey les filles ! Crie-t-elle heureuse de les voir.

-Salut Joba, Dit Mona.

-Vous savez quoi ? Il paraît que le nouveau prof est super canon ! Dit Joba contente de ses dires.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demande Bra.

-Certaines personnes l'ont vu arriver ici, pardi.

-Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de le voir. Renchérit Clarysse.

Elles se dirigent vers leur salle de classe, où il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Elles s'installent à des places libres vers le milieu de la salle.

Les élèves présents chahutent et parlent fort, le dernier moment de libre avant une longue année de cours en perspective.

-J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait le nouveau prof, dit une fille, au bureau du dessus.

-Ah oui ? Il est comment ? Demande Clarysse.

-Il est juste hyper mignon ! En plus il est plutôt jeune, genre trente ans, pas plus. Dit la fille.

Les quatre filles crient de joie.

-Toute l'année avec un prof canon, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasme Joba.

-Pour une fois, ne fais pas de vague, Bra. On aimerait bien le garder plus longtemps celui-là. Dit la fille du haut avant de se remettre à sa place.

L'histoire de l'année dernière est restée ancrée dans les mémoires on dirait. Évidemment, cette histoire avait pris de l'ampleur. Pour Bra c'est du passé.

-Hé, taisez-vous tout le monde, le voilà, crie un garçon à la porte de la salle.

Il court pour retourner à sa place. Ils veulent tous se faire bien voir par le nouveau professeur, évidemment.

C'est le calme plat dans la classe, on peut même entendre une mouche voler, si on tend bien l'oreille. Les pas de ce fameux professeur s'entendent dans le couloir.

Finalement il passe la porte de la salle de classe, il a l'air plutôt surpris du calme.

-Je suis heureux de voir que mes élèves se comportent bien, plaisante-t-il.

Tout le monde a l'air de rigoler et quelques filles se permettent des réflexions, le même genre que la fille du dessus. Bra, quant à elle, reste inerte, les yeux grands écarquillés.

Le professeur hyper canon dont tout le monde parle depuis ce matin, c'est Goten ! Elle ne le croit pas elle-même. Elle savait qu'il était prof mais de là à ce qu'il vienne à Orange Star High School, les chances étaient minces.

-Je me présente, je suis le professeur Son ou monsieur Son, comme vous voulez, sourit Goten.

Bra secoue la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est pas si mal, de l'avoir comme professeur. Mais elle ne croit pas trop à ses paroles.

-Je suis ravi de commencer l'année, ici à Orange Star High School, continue Goten, toujours avec le sourire accroché au lèvres.

Toutes les filles ont l'air extasié devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, il porte des lunettes comme son frère, ce qui lui donne des airs d'intello'. Ce qui est idiot puisque les Saiyens n'ont pas de problèmes de vue, Bra est bien placée pour le savoir. Sinon, il porte une chemise blanche, dont les manches sont retroussés, ce qui dévoile ses muscles. C'est vrai, comment ne pas craquer devant lui ? Surtout qu'il en faut peu pour que les filles de ce lycée soient in love d'un professeur. Mais surtout que le visage d'ange de Goten peut en faire craquer plus d'une à la fois.

Bra décide de se faire discrète tout au long du cours. L'année vient à peine de commencer qu'elle est déjà ennuyante. Heureusement que Goten est là pour rattraper ça.

La sonnerie qui annonce la fin du cours retentit.

-Je veux votre rédaction pour la semaine prochaine, dit Goten alors que tout le monde quitte la salle.

Bra prend son temps pour fourrer ses affaires dans son sac.

-Tu viens Bra ? Demande l'une de ses amie.

-Je vous rejoins, partez devant.

Elle est finalement plus que la seule élève dans cette salle. Goten semble écrire quelque chose sur une feuille, penché sur son bureau. Bra avance vers lui.

-T'avais pas dit que tu serais mon professeur, demande-t-elle dans son dos.

Goten se retourne, pas surpris de la voir. Il lui sort son plus beau sourire.

-Je l'ai su que ce matin en fait, dit-il en se grattant la tête, le fameux tic de la famille Son.

-Au moins l'année ne risque pas d'être ennuyante avec toi, Goten.

-S'il te plaît, ici, tu m'appelles Professeur ou Monsieur Son, demande-t-il.

-Bon d'accord ! À demain, Professeur Son. Dit-elle avant de partir.

Le ton qu'elle a employé fait sourire Goten.

Ses amies l'attendent dans le couloir.

-Alors tu dragues déjà le prof ? C'est pas juste ! Dit l'une d'elles en rigolant.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, je le connais déjà. Se défend-t-elle.

-Hein ? Crient-elles toutes en chœur.

-C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère puis nos familles sont amies depuis longtemps aussi.

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ? S'indigne Joba.

-Bon STOP fini de parler de lui, allons plutôt déjeuner. Ordonne presque Bra.

Les reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien. Bra et ses amies n'ont pas reparlé de Goten, au plus grand bonheur de Bra, qui n'a aucune envie d'en parler.

Arrivée chez elle, le soir, Bra se précipite dans sa chambre, après que sa mère lui ait demandé comment s'est passée sa journée.

Elle n'a aucune envie de parler de sa journée à sa mère, ni à aucune autre personne.

Le lendemain, elle retrouve ses amie devant le lycée. Elle n'est finalement pas si excitée à l'idée de revoir Goten. Elle est plutôt embarrassée qu'il soit son professeur.

Dans la salle, elle parle de tout et n'importe quoi avec Clarysse et Mona, alors que Joba discute avec d'autres personnes. Le sujet, Goten, refait surface.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu ne comptes pas faire comme l'année dernière avec le professeur Scott. Demande Clarysse.

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Là, elle connait personnellement monsieur Son, elle n'a sûrement aucune envie de lui faire ça. Répond Mona.

-Hé, les filles, je suis là. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Ronchonne Bra. Mona tu es en train de dire que j'en serais pas capable ?

La concernée fronce les sourcils.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais... Tu lui ferais ça ? Demande-t-elle pas aussi surprise qu'elle veut le faire croire.

-Moi je parie qu'elle n'osera pas le faire ! Dit Joba en arrivant.

Bra prend ça pour un défi, elle sourit cyniquement face à Joba.

-Tu crois vraiment ça ? Lance-t-elle. Sache que je serais bien heureuse de recommencer mon petit jeu, comme avec monsieur Scott. L'année sera bien moins ennuyante comme ça.

Au même moment le principal concerné entre dans la salle de cours avec pleins de documents en main. En demandant le silence.

-Avant les vacances d'été, il sera complétement dingue de moi ! Promesse de Bra Briefs. Chuchote-t-elle à ses amies plus qu'amusée de la situation.

On dirait qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie d'arrêter ce jeu, qui a commencée avec une autre cible l'année dernière.

 **OoooOoooO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit dans tout l'établissement, nouvelle et deuxième journée qui commence pour Goten dans le nouveau lycée où il enseigne. Il a passé la nuit à penser à ses cours d'aujourd'hui, tellement qu'il n'a presque pas dormi. Bien sûr il est heureux de commencer une nouvelle année en tant qu'enseignant, encore plus dans le lycée où il est allé durant sa scolarité, qui lui rappelle de bon souvenirs. Mais ça lui fait aussi bizarre d'être ici pour apprendre tout ce qu'il a appris sur ses même bancs, il y a quelques années.

Cela fait quatre ans qu'il a commencé à travailler en tant que professeur, il a commencé dans une école de son village. Quand il a appris qu'une place se libérait à Orange Star High School, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour y postuler. Il a gagné sa place contre soixante candidats. Il est heureux d'avoir été sélectionné dans la plus grande école du monde en tant que professeur. Chichi était tout aussi heureuse et fière de son fils.

Les élèves en retard courent dans les couloirs pour espérer arriver dans leurs classes avant le professeur. En arrivant dans sa classe, le brouhaha lui donne mal à la tête, il demande le silence un peu trop sèchement. Il regrette vite ce ton, il ne veut pas paraître désagréable dès le deuxième jour.

Il pose ses dossiers sur son bureau et écrit le sujet du jour au tableau. Son mal de tête augmente quand la craie vient toucher le tableau dans un bruit aiguë. Il sent que sa journée va être longue.

Il essaye du mieux qu'il peut d'être concentré sur son cours durant les deux premières heures. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand des élèves lèvent la main en continue pour lui poser des questions toutes les cinq secondes. Quelques élèves commencent à se déconcentrer durant cette deuxième heure de cours. Il faut que ce soit le groupe de copines de Bra. Il n'a aucune envie de réprimander Bra dès le deuxième jour, de un, parce que le faire dès les premiers jours, c'est dire qu'il est un prof strict, ce qu'il ne veut pas, et de deux, c'est quand même la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais quand ça en devient vraiment gênant pour lui, il décide d'intervenir.

-Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous dérange pas ? Demande-t-il à l'intention des quatre filles. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Elles se regardent toutes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, taisez-vous et concentrez-vous surtout ! Dit-il sur un ton ferme.

Bra se lève précipitamment de sa chaise, les deux mains sur son bureau.

-Tu... Vous ne me donnez par d'ordre ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.

Goten qui s'était retourné vers le tableau pour commencer à écrire, s'arrête sur la première lettre déjà écrite. Il sait à quel point Bra n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et au fond de lui il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Mais il avait repoussé cette idée, parce qu'elle est en classe, mais apparemment ça ne la dérange pas d'attirer l'intention sur elle. Mais même si c'est Bra, il ne se laissera pas faire devant tous ses élèves, pour se faire ridiculiser ensuite.

La craie laisse échapper un son très aiguë quand Goten la laisse glisser sur le tableau. Elle en vient même à se briser en morceau, ce qui lui vaut des murmures choqués des élèves.

Bra, quant à elle, ne se déconcentre pas pour un poil. Elle reste dans cette même position qui lui donne des airs déterminés.

-Tu oses me répondre ? Demande Goten qui ne montre rien, du moins il s'efforce.

Bra n'ose pas lui répondre, mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

-C'est ridicule, Bra, assieds-toi... Demande Goten.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, rétorque-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Goten lève les yeux au ciel. Sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire que ça.

Clarysse, Mona et Joba assistent à toute la scène en gloussant. Elles se disent que Bra commence fort son jeu.

Sans prévenir, Goten lance une craie à Bra, qui se recule pour ne pas l'avoir dans la tête, elle en fait tomber sa chaise. Elle la rattrape juste à temps. Heureusement que Bra a de bons réflexes, un simple humain aurait un trou dans la tête à l'heure qu'il est. Bra est horrifiée et en colère à la fois.

-Son Goten ! Crie-t-elle dans toute la classe.

Des chuchotements d'effroi se propagent dans la classe, pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle est parce que Goten a osé lancer une craie sur une élève. L'une des autres raisons c'est que Bra ait réussi à l'arrêter et la dernière raison c'est que Bra ait cité le nom complet de son professeur en plein cours.

-Maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu te tais ! Lui dit Goten au bord de la crise de nerf.

Bra obéit, ramassant sa chaise, dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'assoie en silence et inspire et expire de colère. Pour ceux qui connaissent Bra, c'est à dire tout le lycée presque, c'est étonnant que pour une fois ce n'est pas elle qui ait eu le dernier mot.

-Bien, quelqu'un d'autre veut faire sa crise ? Demande Goten excédé.

Il reprend finalement l'écriture au tableau. Un petit sourire vient se nicher sur ses lèvres, il est plutôt heureux d'avoir imposé sa loi, histoire de bien faire comprendre aux autres élèves qu'ils sont là pour travailler. Mais il a aussi montré qu'il savait rire, comme hier, qui était un premier jour plutôt relaxant.

Après le cours Bra sort en colère de la salle de classe. Goten l'a humiliée, devant tout le monde en plus. Elle ne reçoit d'ordres de personne mais quand c'est Goten qui lui en donne, elle se sent obligée de lui obéir, elle est à la fois en colère contre elle, pour l'avoir fait mais aussi pour Goten pour lui avoir dit.

-Ça faisait partie de ton jeu ça ? Demande Clarysse.

-Peut-être... Répond-t-elle avec fierté.

-En fait pourquoi tu attends devant la porte ? Demande Clarysse.

-J'attends Got... Monsieur Son, pour lui parler !

-D'accord, moi je vais manger, j'ai faim, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Bra attend quelques minutes que Goten sorte de la classe. Elle se dit qu'il aura sûrement faim et qu'il devra apparaître obligatoirement, surtout que c'est un Son.

Il sort enfin de la classe, vingt minutes après la fin du cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il un peu surpris.

-Pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça ? Dit-elle sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

-Ici, tu es dans un lycée, Bra. Et je suis ton professeur, tu me dois du respect.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer...

-S'il le faut je le referai !

Il décide que cette conversation doit s'arrêter là, et il s'éloigne de Bra.

-Si tu recommences, je le dirai un Trunks ! Crie-t-elle dans tous ses états.

-Bah vas-y, dis-lui ! Dit Goten, nullement impressionné.

Il disparait dans le couloir.

Une fille qui avait assisté à toute la scène de son casier, regarde Bra avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? Lui dit Bra sèchement.

Elle plonge la tête dans son casier sans demander son reste. Tout le monde a un peu peur de Bra ici.

Goten rentre dans la salle des profs, déjà bondée par tous les professeur du lycée. La professeur de Math se retourne sur Goten. Elle doit avoir le même âge que lui.

-Hey, voilà le nouveau professeur adulé des élèves féminines. Fait un des profs présents.

Goten se gratte la tête gêné à cette remarque.

-Tu sais que les filles ne parlent que de toi dans les couloirs du lycée et pas que les élèves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fait ce même professeur, en entourant les épaules de Goten, avec une cannette de soda à la main.

Goten a un rire gêné. Il le sait très bien qu'il a du succès auprès de la gente féminine, pas besoin de lui rappeler.

-J'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs, que tu as remis à sa place la fille Briefs ? Demande une des professeurs assise sur un sofa plus loin dans la pièce.

Goten va vers la cafetière, se servir un café, il se dit qu'il en a bien besoin pour le reste de la journée. Il secoue la tête en signe positif pour répondre en même temps.

-Wouah, tu as mon respect à vie ! Fit la même personne.

Tous le monde ici a l'air de la craindre, pour une raison qui lui échappe.

-C'est si incroyable que ça ? Demande-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Tu veux rire ? Cette fille c'est une peste... Dit une autre personne dans la salle.

-Remarque tu peux lui dire merci, c'est grâce à elle que tu es ici aujourd'hui ! Rigole une autre.

-Comment ça ? Demande Goten curieux.

-L'année dernière elle a fait un pari stupide avec ses amies...

-Un pari, quel genre de pari ? Coupe Goten.

-Séduire son professeur, elle a tout fait tout au long de l'année pour ça. Un soir alors que le lycée était vide et le pari bien avancé, elle est allée voir sur le parking du lycée le fameux prof en question, sa copine se cachait derrière une des voitures et à filmer absolument tout, même le moment où Bra a embrassé de force son professeur. Malgré tout sur la vidéo on ne voyait pas que c'était forcé. La vidéo a fait le tour du lycée. Le prof a été renvoyé, il a essayé de porter plainte mais la famille Briefs a payé la somme nécessaire pour ébruiter le moins possible l'affaire. C'est vraiment une sale peste !

Goten étouffe un petit rire.

-Quoi ? Demande la femme sur le sofa.

-Ça ressemble tellement à Bra de faire ça ! Se marre-t-il de plus bel.

-Tu la connais ? Demande-t-elle.

-Ma famille et la sienne sont amies. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Fais gaffe quand même, avec Bra on est jamais à l'abri de rien !

-Ne vous en faites pas, rit-il.

Dans la cours, Bra est avec Clarysse sous un arbre en train de manger. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, l'été est toujours là.

-Tiens regardes voilà ta victime. Fait Clarysse en parlant de Goten.

Goten est en train de sortir par la porte principale du lycée avec la professeur de Math derrière lui. Ils ont l'air de parler.

-Tu as de la concurrence, on dirait, rit Clarysse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut celle-là ? Fait Bra pas très contente. Pourquoi il a toujours toutes les filles à ses pieds aussi ?

-Ah bon ? Demande Clarysse.

-Bien sûr, ses lunettes lui donnent une tête d'ange et il a cet air de naïf, qui fait craquer n'importe quelle fille.

-C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, il est plutôt craquant !

Bra lui lance un regard mauvais.

-Cette pouffe n'a pas intérêt à le toucher, dit Bra à l'intention de la prof de Math.

-Quoi, tu as peur de perdre ton pari ? Rigole sa copine.

-Exactement ! Rit Bra à son tour.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme, Bra n'a pas revu Goten de la journée. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Son pari est risqué, Goten pourrait s'apercevoir de quelque chose, comme le professeur Scott, qui l'avait menacée de tout révéler au principal, du coup elle avait dû précipiter le déroulement de son plan en demandant à Clarysse de la filmer en train de l'embrasser.

D'accord, ce n'était pas gentil, mais Bra n'a jamais dit qu'elle l'était. Elle n'a pas supporté qu'on lui résiste. Elle ne le supportera encore moins si c'est Goten.

 **OoooOoooO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci Bex pour tes reviews :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Bra a commencé son jeu qui est devenu, par la même occasion, un pari. Pour l'instant on peut dire qu'elle ne progresse pas beaucoup. Elle n'ose pas trop prendre la parole dans son cours et faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé pour le moment. Elle n'a pas envie que Goten la démasque si facilement, surtout que les profs qui la connaissent n'ont pas dû tenir leur langue sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Les profs, ça se parle entre eux !

Après tout, elle a encore du temps avant la fin du jeu, l'été, c'est encore loin.

C'est toute pimpante que Bra se dirige en cours aujourd'hui, de bonne humeur, elle compte le faire savoir à tout le monde.

-Salut les filles, fait-elle en arrivant devant son bureau habituel.

Elle s'installe sur sa chaise tout en sifflotant. Ça interpelle ses amies qui se regardent toutes.

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui pour faire évoluer le jeu ? Demande Clarysse très excitée.

Bra ne répond pas à la question mais se contente seulement de lui faire un sourire. Un sourire qui en dit long.

Goten rentre dans la salle de cours avec quelques paperasses sur le bras, les lunettes sur sa tête et les manches de sa chemise retroussées. Quelques filles dans la salle chuchotent des " _Il est trop mignon_ " ou encore des " _Il est parfait_ " tout un tas de conneries que Bra entend depuis la rentrée.

Comme d'habitude Goten demande le silence avant de commencer son cours. Il écrit au tableau le sujet du jour. Il n'a même pas remarqué que ses lunettes sont toujours sur sa tête, apparemment ça ne dérange personne, mais ça fait bien rigoler Bra. _Que Goten est tête en l'air, parfois_ , pense-t-elle.

Les minutes défilent ensuite et les amies de Bra se demandent ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. Clarysse regarde Bra, elle est concentrée sur le cours et écoute attentivement Goten, qui parle du grand Hercule et comment il a sauvé la terre dans sa jeunesse. Clarysse essaye tant bien que mal de deviner sur les traits de Bra ses pensées mais rien, elle est impassible.

Au bout d'un moment Bra gesticule sur sa chaise et lève la main.

-Oui Bra ? S'interrompt Goten.

-J'ai terriblement mal au ventre, je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait ? Demande Bra poliment, n'oubliant pas de le vouvoyer.

-Oui vas-y et si tu as trop mal vas à l'infirmerie.

Bra descend les marches de la salle et prend la porte en se tordant de douleur.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle se redresse et sourit. Fière de son coup elle se dirige vers les toilettes en vitesse en sautillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient dans la salle de classe sans frapper. Goten qui était en train de parler s'interrompt une deuxième fois et regarde passer Bra qui regagne sa place. Il est abasourdi par le manque de politesse.

-Bra tu aurais pu frapper, tu es en cours, je te rappelle. S'indigne Goten.

-Désolée, je voulais déranger personne, moi !

-Retournes à la porte et frappes...

-Non, je suis déjà à ma chaise, ça sert à rien ! Refuse t-elle.

Des chuchotements de surprise se font entendre dans la classe. Bra a l'air satisfaite de sa réponse.

Goten s'accoude à son bureau, les bras croisés, la tête baissée. Il se dit que Bra est vraiment chiante et il prie Dendé d'être assez fort pour supporter un autre de ses caprices.

-Je le répèterais pas Bra, retournes à la porte !

-Non...

Elle le dit avec une telle sérénité, que les autres élèves dans la classe en ont presque peur.

-BRA ! Hurle Goten sans pour autant être énervé.

-Tu en as pas marre de t'époumoner comme ça à chaque fois ? Demande Bra en toute innocence.

Des murmurs choqués se font entendre dans la classe encore une fois. "Elle a vraiment tutoyé le prof ?" demande une fille dans le fond.

Goten toujours dans la même position ne laisse rien paraître mais commence tout de même être agacé par le répondant de Bra.

-Bra, tu as trois secondes pour aller à cette porte, sinon je te vire de ce cours !

Goten est le plus calme possible.

Bra prend son sac et commence à ranger ses affaires sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Elle se lève et descend les marches tout doucement tout en regardant Goten dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

Au lieu de partir vers la porte elle se rapproche de Goten qui ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et un sourire narquois vient se nicher sur son joli visage.

-Tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu vas finir par devenir fou sinon, Goten !

Elle a prononcé cette phrase tout en douceur avec une pointe de sarcasme. Goten n'a pas le temps de réagir, la sonnerie retentit.

Bra quitte la salle avec bonne humeur.

En rentrant chez elle, le soir et après avoir jeté son sac dans l'entrée, elle se précipite dans les escaliers en espérant ne pas croiser sa mère.

-Bra, c'est toi ? Entend-t-elle du salon.

 _Zut, raté !_

-Bra, viens voir, on a de la visite.

Bra redescend les escaliers qu'elle n'avait montés qu'à moitié avant de traîner les pieds jusqu'au salon.

En arrivant, Trunks est là, installé sur un fauteuil, Bulma juste debout à côté et en face d'eux sur le canapé, Goten. Bra se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire ici.

-Tu m'avais caché que Goten était ton professeur. Dit Trunks à l'intention de sa sœur.

-J'ai juste pas eu le temps de te le dire, c'est tout. Se renfrogne-t-elle. Pourquoi tu es là, je te manque déjà ? Demande t-elle avec malice à Goten.

Au fond d'elle, elle a un peu peur qu'il dise la vérité à Bulma à propos de son comportement en cours. Bulma sait à quel point Bra peut être manipulatrice avec les profs, elle en a fait les frais l'année dernière.

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Bra, s'exaspère Trunks, Il est venu pour me voir, moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

Bulma qui était parti dans la cuisine à l'arrivée de Bra, revient avec une tasse de café fumante, qu'elle dépose sur la petite table pour Goten.

-Alors, comment est Bra en classe ? Pas trop turbulente ? Demande Bulma curieuse.

La concernée redoute la réponse de Goten.

-Non, elle est sage et très attentive, sourit Goten à l'intention de Bra.

Elle remercie Dendé intérieurement qu'il n'ait pas dit la vérité. Un petit mensonge ne fait pas de mal, même quand on s'appelle Goten. Elle lui sourit en retour.

-C'est plutôt étonnant ! Dit Trunks en regardant sa sœur, soupçonneux.

Goten est reparti quelques minutes après en prétextant qu'il avait du travail à faire pour ses cours de demain.

Le lendemain Goten arrive en avance au lycée, ce qui lui laisse le temps d'aller en salle des profs.

Il a à peine le temps de refermer la porte que mademoiselle Stan, la professeur de maths, se précipite vers lui.

-Salut Goten, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Goten lui fait un signe de tête avant de déposer ses affaires dans son casier et prendre le nécessaire pour son premier cours de la journée.

-Dis, tu viens ce week-end à la grande fête qu'organise le lycée pour parler avec les parents et les élèves ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est important pour mieux connaitre ses élèves et puis quelques professeurs de l'université seront là aussi, dont mon frère.

-Oh ton frère est professeur à l'université ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai eu envie d'être prof à mon tour.

-Oh c'est trop chou ! Dit-elle les yeux qui brillent.

Goten doit bien avouer que cette femme lui fait peur. Elle est tout le temps collée à lui. Il est bien trop naïf pour comprendre qu'elle le drague. Même quand elle essaye de lui prendre la main, il se dit juste qu'elle est trop tactile.

La journée de Goten s'est plutôt bien passée, aujourd'hui il n'a pas eu la classe de Bra à son plus grand bonheur. Mais en fin de journée il a quand même vu cette dernière dans le couloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

-Tu n'es pas encore rentrée chez toi ? S'étonne Goten de la voir encore dans l'enceinte du lycée à cette heure aussi tardive.

-Je t'attendais... je voulais savoir si tu seras là ce week-end ?

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi elle parle, avant de comprendre.

-Ah ça, oui bien sûr, comme tous les professeurs du lycée, je pense.

-Alors à ce week-end, Goten ! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Goten la salue à son tour avant de quitter lui aussi le lycée pour aller à sa voiture.

 _ooooo_

Bra essaye d'arranger le chignon parfait qu'elle a essayé de faire pour cette fameuse fête organisée par son lycée. Fête qu'elle juge inutile aux premiers abords, mais ça lui permettra d'avancer dans sa relation avec Goten.

Elle a opté pour une robe bleue nuit qui lui arrive juste au dessus du genou avec des ballerines de même couleur. Elle ajoute une petite touche de parfum. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle se trouve parfaite maintenant.

-Tu tiens à avoir de bonnes notes cette année ? Demande Trunks en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Il est habillé décontracté, les deux mains dans les poches.

-J'ai pas besoin de ça, pour en avoir, fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Trunks lève les yeux au ciel, _elle ne changera donc jamais ?_ Pense-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas parfaite Bra, soupire Trunks.

Bra se retourne vers son frère tout en faisant une moue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si, je suis parfaite ! tourne-t-elle sur elle-même en faisant voltiger sa robe en même temps.

-Ta confiance te perdra ! Met en garde Trunks en partant de la chambre.

Elle lui tire la langue en faisant sa mauvaise tête. Elle n'aime vraiment pas l'avis de son frère, surtout ce genre d'avis.

Bra arrange une dernière fois son chignon avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère qui l'attend en bas.

-Tu es magnifique, ma chérie ! S'esclaffe Bulma en la voyant arriver.

Bra lui sourit en retour. Elle n'a pas besoin que les autres lui disent, elle le sait !

Arrivée a cette fameuse fête, qui se déroule dans un grand bâtiment plutôt chic, Bra reconnait quelques uns de ses professeurs mais pas Goten. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé ou qu'il est déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Bra et Bulma rentrent dans la grande salle, qui a des allures de salle des fêtes, tout est blanc crème, en passant par les grands rideaux jusqu'aux nappes sur les tables et l'ambiance est chaleureuse.

Bra se dirige vers le buffet pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Bulma qui l'a suivie de près, crie soudainement le nom de Gohan. Bra se tourne vers l'entrée et voit effectivement Gohan avec à son bras, Videl. Ils se dirigent maintenant vers elles.

Gohan et Videl sont suivis de près par Goten. Bra sourit à pleines dents mais ce sourire s'efface vite quand elle voit qu'il est accompagné de... Valèse !

Tous les plans qu'elle a imaginés pour essayer de séduire Goten ce soir, est réduit en miettes. Elle ne fait finalement pas attention à Gohan et Videl et se retourne ver le buffet en attaquant quelques petits gâteaux.

-Tu devrais pas manger autant, ça va aller droit vers tes fesses, lui dit Videl en arrivant à coté d'elle.

-Et alors ? Il parait que c'est la mode les grosses fesses ! Fait Bra méchamment en croquant dans un gâteau.

Le sourire de Videl s'éteint aussitôt. Elle disait juste ça pour plaisanter, mais on dirait bien que Bra n'est pas d'humeur à rire.

Videl décide de la laisser tranquille, un peu vexée.

Bra en profite pour sortir prendre l'air. Dehors il fait nuit noir, juste quelques lampadaires sont là pour éclairer les alentours.

-On dirait bien que tu n'es pas contente d'être ici, dit une voix derrière elle.

-T'es qui toi ? Demande-t-elle au nouvel arrivant.

-Moi c'est Aïden, j'accompagne ma sœur, dit-il en montrant une personne dans la salle.

C'est mademoiselle Stan, la prof de maths.

-Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être son frère ? Demande Bra, sceptique.

-J'ai quinze ans ! Dit-il.

-C'est bien c'que j'dis ! Enchaîne Bra.

-Pourquoi es-tu si... en colère ? Demande Aïden curieux.

-C'est pas tes oignons... Dit Bra en regardant droit devant elle.

-C'est à cause du mec avec qui ma sœur discute en ce moment ? Demande Aïden en désignant cette dernière et Goten.

-Putain, mais mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Crie Bra en s'en allant plus loin.

Mais Aïden la retient par le bras, elle se retourne et le regarde visiblement en colère. Sa colère ne fait qu'empirer quand elle voit Goten et l'autre cruche, parler ensemble à travers la grande baie vitrée du bâtiment. Elle regarde la scène se dérouler devant elle, Goten qui rigole et juste à côté de lui, mademoiselle Stan qui fait de même. Celle-ci s'arrête de rigoler et pose son regard vers eux. Bra ne réfléchit pas et embrasse à pleine bouche, Aïden qui se laisse faire.

Le sourire de la professeur s'arrête net et laisse Goten pour se diriger vers Bra et son frère.

Bra stoppe le baiser essoufflée. Aïden quant à lui laisse échapper un wouah.

-Mais ça va pas... Crie la sœur d'Aïden à Bra.

-Au contraire ça va très bien, fait-elle fière d'elle.

Mademoiselle Stan a l'air très remonté contre Bra, qui est plutôt heureuse de ce qu'elle a fait.

-C'est pas parce que tu fais des paris avec tes amies pour avoir un prof, que ça te donne le droit de toucher à tout ce qui bouge.

Bra s'esclaffe devant elle avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-C'est à moi que vous dites ça ? C'est sûr, vous, vous êtes innocente. Vous essayez de séduire, et plus si infinités, tous les profs masculins du lycée ! dit Bra hautaine.

-Sale petite peste...

-Rendez vous compte que vous faites plus pitié qu'autre chose. Vous êtes vieille, plus personne ne veut de vous, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous n'êtes toujours pas mariée à trente-huit ans.

-Tu es vraiment...

Mais Bra ne compte pas s'arrêter là et lui coupe la parole.

-Vous avez des rides qui commencent à apparaitre un peu partout, vous les cachez bien avec votre pot de fond de teint, et quelques cheveux blancs aussi.

Pour confirmer ses dires, la professeur se touche les cheveux.

-En fait vous êtes jalouse de moi, car je suis encore jeune et je peux avoir qui je veux, alors que vous, il vous faut beaucoup de temps pour avoir un mec.

-Tais-toi, tu sais rien de moi ! Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-En fin de compte vous m'enviez car j'ai réussi à séduire le professeur Scott alors que vous, vous vous êtes ramassée des vents par lui.

-Fermes-la, tu ne sais rien de moi ! répète-elle

-Vous êtes juste une mal baisée, _madame_ Stan...

Bra n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle vient de se ramasser une gifle. Elle ne réagit pas plus que ça.

-Même vos muscles sont vieux, j'ai rien senti du tout ! Dit-elle amère. Ça c'est une vraie gifle, dit Bra en lui assénant une baffe.

Elle se retourne violemment en tombant à terre. Bra n'a pas fait usage de toute sa force, heureusement.

La professeur se tient la joue, maintenant à terre, l'air choqué. Aïden quant à lui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Je vais en parler à ta mère, ça ne restera pas impuni ! S'énerve la prof.

Bra rigole de bon cœur avec un air à glacer le sang.

-Allez lui dire, si ça vous chante ! Moi j'irais dire à la femme du directeur que vous couchez avec son mari, dans son bureau. Elle sera ravie, vous croyez ? Rigole-t-elle en partant.

Elle entre dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle.

C'est vrai elle y est allée un peu fort mais elle déteste amèrement cette cruche de Stan. Elle se sent libérée d'un poids.

-Bra, viens par là, le directeur veut te parler ! Dit Bulma en lui faisant signe.

Quand on parle du loup, pense-t-elle.

Bra se dirige avec bon cœur et le sourire aux lèvres vers eux. Elle voit le professeur Stan rentrer à son tour dans la salle. Elle est épaulée de son frère. Elle suppose qu'il n'est pas réellement son frère, il est bien trop jeune pour ça, il pourrait plutôt être son fils. Bra sourit à cette réflexion.

 **OoooOoooO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

En ce lundi matin, Bra est de mauvaise humeur, pour cause son plan qu'elle avait prévu à la fête a été ruiné par Valèse. Elle a dû réfléchir à autre chose tout le reste du week-end.

Plus elle avance dans son jeu, plus elle se dit que ce sera difficile de faire succomber Goten. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas personnellement ses autres professeurs, alors que Goten c'est différent, il l'a vue grandir et pire encore c'est le meilleur ami de son frère. Le frère avec qui Goten a fait les quatre-cent coups. Puis pour Goten, Bra est juste la sœur de son meilleur ami, elle le sait très bien. Mais elle déteste perdre, c'est pour ça qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour plaire à Goten, surtout qu'il a une petite amie, ce qui est encore plus dur.

Elle s'est vraiment aventurée dans un chemin épineux.

En entrant dans le hall, Bra croise Mademoiselle Stan, elle a un bleu sur la joue. Bra ne peut s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

En passant à coté d'elle, elle lui fait son plus beau sourire innocent tout en lui disant "bonjour". Stan a un regard mauvais mais Bra en rit plus qu'autre chose.

Elle continue son chemin vers la salle de classe tout en gardant son sourire.

Tout au long du cours, Bra reste calme et écoute attentivement Goten, qui jette des petits coup d'œil vers elle de temps en temps. Il se sent prêt à élever la voix avec elle s'il le faut. Mais non, rien. Bra ressemble à une élève modèle à ce moment-là.

A la fin du cours Goten ramasse les copies du devoir qu'il avait données plus tôt. La classe se vide et Bra est la dernière à donner sa copie.

-Je peux te parler ? Demande Bra.

Goten hoche la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réserve cette fois-ci.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je t'ai fait sortir de tes gonds, dit-elle l'air peiné.

Goten se demande si ce n'est pas une ruse mais il ne décèle rien dans ses yeux que des excuses sincères. Est-ce vraiment Bra devant lui ? Il se le demande.

-Je sais que je peux être désagréable des fois et je voulais aussi te remercier pour ne pas l'avoir dit à ma mère quand elle te l'a demandé.

Bra a les deux mains jointes sur son ventre et elle s'incline pour lui dire à quel point elle est reconnaissante. Goten ne sait pas trop quoi dire, il n'est pas souvent, voire jamais, dans une situation pareille avec elle.

-J'avais pas envie de te créer d'ennui, puis tu n'es pas si chiante que ça...

Bra lui sourit et commence à marcher vers la porte.

-Bra... ? L'arrête Goten.

Elle s'arrête et le regarde en attendant ce qu'il va lui dire.

-Je trouve que les cheveux détachés te vont beaucoup mieux.

Bra ne comprend pas trop... Elle se touche les cheveux et se rappelle qu'elle a un chignon. Elle s'est levée en retard ce matin, elle s'est fait un chignon à la va-vite et quelques mèches dépassent. Mais Bra ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il lui dit ça.

-Et les cheveux un peu plus courts t'iraient beaucoup mieux, je pense.

-Tu... tu trouves ? articule-t-elle en rougissant.

En guise de réponse, Goten lui fait son plus beau sourire. Elle lui rend avant de quitter la salle de classe.

 _oooo_

La journée de Bra est enfin terminée, elle rentre chez elle sous un soleil couchant. En passant la porte de la capsule corporation, Bra croise Bulma, elles parlent quelques minutes, avant que Bra se décide à aller dans sa chambre.

Elle pose son sac à côté de son lit, en allant directement dans la salle de bain. Elle prend sa douche, quand elle a fini, elle noue une serviette autour d'elle.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir encore plein de buée. Elle touche ses cheveux encore mouillés et fouille dans ses tiroirs ensuite, avant de sortir un ciseau.

Elle touche de nouveau ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle commence à couper une mèche, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Elle entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon rouge à lèvres rose, tu sais celui que... Dit Bulma en s'arrêtant net dans sa phrase, en la regardant étonnée.

Son regard va de Bra au lavabo où il y a quelques mèches de cheveux tombées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu adores tes cheveux longs !

Bra continue de couper ses cheveux avec son ciseau.

-J'avais envie de changement... Dit-elle sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Bulma continue de regarder sa fille, sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Bra quant à elle vient de finir. Elle touche ses cheveux nettement plus courts. Elle les a coupés en carré. Ni trop courts, ni trop longs.

Bulma finit par quitter la pièce, avec perplexité.

Elle arrive dans la cuisine et va se servir un verre d'eau.

La dernière fois que Bulma a voulu couper les cheveux de Bra, c'était il y a quelques années. Bra avait fait une crise, parce qu'on avait osé touché à ses cheveux. Ce jour-là Bulma a bien cru que sa fille lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

-Bra est bizarre en ce moment... Dit Bulma à Végéta, qui vient juste de rentrer dans la cuisine, en sueur et une serviette autour du cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ça m'fasse ? Dit Végéta

Bulma soupire la tête dans ses pensées. C'est peut-être une crise d'ado' ? Ce demande-t-elle.

Végéta regarde sa femme se torturer l'esprit. Il est planté dans l'entrée de la cuisine, ses mains sur sa serviette. Il la regarde faire les cents pas. Puis son ventre finit par gargouiller, ce qui fait sortir Bulma de ses pensées pour le regarder le sourire aux lèvres.

-Faut que je fasse à manger ! Se met-elle aux fourneaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bra descend en pyjama, les cheveux séchés qui laissent voir sa toute nouvelle coiffure. Végéta qui est déjà en train de manger, semble indifférent à la nouvelle coiffure de sa fille, il ne la regarde même pas et continue de manger.

Trunks apparait au même moment dans la cuisine. Il a son attaché-case à la main, la cravate dénouée, sa chemise déboutonnée en haut et sa veste sur son bras. Il vient juste de rentrer du travail. Il a l'air épuisé. Il jette quand même un coup d'œil à Bra.

-Ça te va bien cette coupe de cheveux ! Lui dit-il avant de s'assoir à la table.

Bra suit le pas de son frère pendant que Bulma sert en nourriture ses enfants.

 _oooo_

En arrivant en cours le lendemain, Bra est toute fière d'exhiber sa nouvelle coiffure à sa classe.

Goten qui jusque là, souriait à ses élèves à leur entrée en classe, se stoppe net en la voyant arriver. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux, comme il lui avait conseillé hier, du moins entre les lignes. Bra a t-elle réellement changé à ce point pour écouter les autres, plutôt que sa petite personne ?

La semaine est finalement passée vite et Bra est en vacances, les premières vacances de l'année. Elle en a profité pour faire une séance shopping avec ses amies.

Elle est dans l'allée d'une boutique dans un grand centre commercial, en train de choisir des vêtements. Clarysse et Mona sont là avec elle.

-Tu feras gaffe, ton lacet est défait, dit Clarysse en regardant la chaussure de Bra.

Bra se penche pour refaire son lacet. Elle porte une robe courte, on peut facilement voir sa culotte, comme ça.

-Bra, on te matte le cul, s'esclaffe Mona.

-Il est mignon au moins ? Demande l'intéressée en continuant de faire ses lacets.

-Il est vieux et moche, en fait.

Bra se relève d'un coup en regardant le vieux d'un air mauvais.

-Mais ça va pas de me mater le cul comme ça ? Espèce de pervers, dit-elle partant du magasin sous les rires de ses amies.

Elles continuent leurs shopping dans différentes boutiques du centre commercial. Bra fait des essayages dans les cabines d'essayages. A la fin de la journée ses bras sont remplis de sacs.

Elles se rendent en dernier lieu dans un café du centre. Elles y commandent toutes les trois une boisson. Au moment de repartir Bra fait mine de ne plus avoir d'argents.

-C'est bête ça, j'ai plus d'argent pour payer, fait-elle mine de pleurnicher.

Elle prend la boisson entre ses mains et prend avec son doigt la mousse du cappuccino qu'elle a commandé et le lèche sensuellement. Le vendeur reste bouche-bée.

Ses amies se demandent si ça va réellement marcher.

Le vendeur finit par fermer sa bouche et reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est gratuit aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire sous le regard amusé de Bra.

Elle regarde ses amies, l'air de dire, "J'avais dit que ça marcherait".

Elles finissent par partir en remerciant le pauvre vendeur, qui va sûrement se faire sermonner par son patron.

-Comment ça se passe avec monsieur Son ? Demande Clarysse à Bra tout en buvant sa boisson et en marchant vers le parking où attend le chauffeur de Bra.

-Pour l'instant ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais ça va venir, assure Bra. Personne ne peut me résister ! conclue-t-elle.

En rentrant chez elle Bra est épuisée, elle porte ses sacs de shopping et les dépose dans l'entrée bien heureuse que la journée soit enfin finie.

-Bra c'est toi ? Viens par là, on a des invités, Dit la voix enjouée de Bulma dans le salon.

Bra a juste le temps de retirer ses chaussure et d'enfiler ses chaussons. Elle se demande qui ça peut bien être.

En arrivant dans le salon, Bulma est là, un petit gâteau entre les mains, elle voit Goten et sourit, heureuse de le voir mais elle est moins heureuse de voir Valèse à côté de lui.

-Hé, Goten, Valèse... dit-elle peu assurée.

-Bonjour Bra, ça fait longtemps, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Dit Valèse avec un beau sourire.

Bra lui fait son sourire le plus hypocrite avant de s'installer à côté de Bulma.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demande Bra.

-On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Valèse avec joie.

Bulma et Bra se regardent surprises par la gaieté de Valèse. Elles attendent finalement cette nouvelle.

-Voilà, commence Goten avec le sourire. Valèse est enceinte et on va se marier cet été ! conclue-t-il.

Bra sent quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Elle reste stoïque plutôt que de se réjouir comme Bulma.

-Je vais aller chercher les boissons, un café et un jus d'orange pour toi, Valèse n'est-ce pas ? Demande Bulma rendue toute joyeuse par la nouvelle encore fraîche.

-Attends maman, j'y vais. Fait Bra qui n'a pas envie de rester toute seule avec eux.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Bra est hors d'elle. Comment un truc peut arriver maintenant ? Elle bouillonne de l'intérieur et en veut au monde entier en cet instant.

Elle finit par reprendre son calme et elle sort un verre et une tasse du placard. Elle met du café dans la tasse et sort une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. Elle met le tout sur un plateau. Elle s'apprête à quitter la cuisine, une idée lui vient en tête. Une idée très peu glorieuse qui ne ferait qu'accroître sa méchanceté, mais elle s'en fout !

Elle fouille dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, elle trouve un puissant antidouleur, avec comme dessin sur la boite, une femme enceinte barrée, pour dire que ce genre de femmes ne peuvent pas en prendre*. Bra sourit et sort plusieurs petites gélules de la boite, elle les ouvre et verse la poudre dans le verre de jus d'orange, Bra jubile rien qu'à imaginer Valèse le boire. Elle mélange le tout avec une cuillère. Elle repose le verre sur le plateau et s'en va de la cuisine.

-Et voilà... Dit Bra en déposant le plateau sur la petite table du salon, tout en donnant le café à Goten et le verre à Valèse. Qu'elle sert avec un grand sourire.

Bra se rassoit à côté de Bulma tout en gardant un œil sur Valèse qui porte son verre à la bouche mais qu'elle repose quelques secondes après sans avoir bu une seule gorgée. Bra se tord de colère.

-... c'est maman qui a tout organisé dès qu'elle a su que Valèse était enceinte. Dit Goten un peu gêné.

-C'est du Chichi tout crachée ça, rit Bulma.

Pendant ce temps-là Bra a toujours les yeux rivés sur Valèse, qui ne se rend compte de rien. Elle finit par boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Bra sourit en coin satisfaite !

Après quelques minutes Valèse a fini tout son verre à la plus grande joie de Bra.

 **OoooOoooO**

 ***Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de chose puisse nuire à la santé d'une femme enceinte mais pour le bien de mon histoire, on va dire que oui.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ca parait pas comme ça, mais on approche de la fin doucement. Et oui !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Goten arrive devant l'hôpital. Il fait nuit, il doit être quatre heures du matin.

Quand la mère de Valèse l'a appelée il y a environ une heure, elle lui a dit que sa fille s'était plainte d'un grand mal de ventre, qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. La panique s'est tout de suite emparée de Goten qui a immédiatement vu un rapport avec le bébé, qui n'en n'est pas encore un.

Il arrive à l'accueil et demande la chambre de Valèse, avec un bref merci il se précipite au deuxième étage du bâtiment aux murs blancs.

En arrivant dans la chambre, la mère de Valèse est auprès de sa fille, assise sur un fauteuil et lui tenant la main, son père est là aussi, assis lui aussi, en retrait. Valèse quant à elle, elle a l'air de dormir.

Sa mère lâche sa main et vient serrer Goten dans ses bras. Il ne comprend pas son geste. Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à Valèse ?

Elle finit par le lâcher et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Elle a perdu le bébé... Chuchote-t-elle.

Ces mots parviennent au cerveau de Goten qui ne sait pas trop quoi dire. La tristesse vient remplir son cœur.

Il s'approche de Valèse et vient lui prendre la main, il s'assoit à la place oùù était sa future belle-mère quelques secondes auparavant.

Une larme commence à couler. Il ne le croit toujours pas.

Valèse commence à ouvrir les yeux. Goten lui sert encore plus la main. Elle regarde autours d'elle. Elle a compris où elle était.

Elle approche sa main de son ventre, celle qui n'est pas occupée par Goten.

-Mon bébé... ? Laisse-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

A cette simple évocation Goten laisse échapper quelques autres larmes de plus. Valèse tout comme Goten se laisse, elle aussi, aller aux pleurs.

Les parents de Valèse, qui se disent de trop, quittent la chambre pour les laisser un peu seuls.

-Peut-être que mon corps n'est pas assez fort pour supporter un bébé aux gènes saiyan, Dit Valèse après un long moment de silence.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si ma mère, Bulma ou encore Videl ont pu le faire, pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que je suis plus faible qu'elles. Hausse de la voix Valèse, qui jusque là chuchotait.

-Il y a des millions de fausse-couches dans le monde, arrêtes de croire que c'est à cause de toi ou de mes gènes.

Elle baisse la tête, elle ne sait plus quoi penser.

-On était juste pas près pour devenir parents. On aura toute la vie pour avoir des enfants, ne t'en fais pas. Rassure Goten avec un petit sourire.

Ils parlent encore quelques minutes avant que Valèse s'endorme, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions.

Au même moment les premiers rayons du soleil brillent par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, qui annonce une nouvelle journée qui commence.

 _ooooo_

-Bonjour, dit Bra en arrivant dans la cuisine en pyjama.

Elle a une mine encore fatiguée et elle a des cernes, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle a veillé tard cette nuit.

Bulma salue sa fille poliment, de même pour Trunks, néanmoins ils n'ont pas leur bonne humeur du matin comme souvent. Bra ne fait pas attention et va se servir un verre de jus d'orange dans le frigo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Bra en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Valèse a été transportée à l'hôpital cette nuit, elle a fait une fausse-couche. Dit Bulma toute chamboulée. C'est Chichi qui m'a appelée tout à l'heure, elle était en pleurs, la pauvre.

Bra a un petit sourire en coin. Elle est fière que son plan ait marché.

-Faites pas cette tête, c'est pas si horrible ! Dit-elle en prenant place à la table.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur ! Dit Bulma. Tu ressembles à ton père...

Bra boie la dernière gorgée de son jus d'orange avant de quitter la table.

-Merci du compliment... Dit-elle en partant.

Si Bulma ne connaissait pas aussi bien sa fille, elle pourrait croire qu'elle cache quelque chose. Mais Bra n'est jamais touchée par le malheur des autres. Alors pourquoi elle serait touchée par celui de Valèse ?

-Elle est vraiment comme papa... Dit Trunks en regardant partir sa sœur.

 _ooooo_

Les derniers jours de vacances qui restaient sont passés et Bra a repris les cours. Elle n'a prévu aucun plan pour la rentrée, elle s'est dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux attendre. Goten se remet de la perte du bébé et précipiter les chose ne servirait à rien.

Durant huit semaines, Bra a fait profil bas. Elle était sage en classe et ne se montrait presque pas, elle était effacée. Néanmoins elle a essayé de chercher comment arriver à séduire Goten. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas faire comme d'habitude, là c'est Goten, il la connait depuis bébé, il l'a presque vue naitre et elle est surtout la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce ne sera pas forcément facile.

Pour gagner le pari, il faudra juste qu'ils s'embrassent, mais pas comme avec le professeur Scott, pas un baiser forcé et filmé, non il faudra que Goten soit consentant aussi et bien sûr, il faudra que ses amies soient dans les parages pour qu'elles assistent à la scène, comme preuve. Et là, elle aura officiellement gagner le jeu... Et quel sera le lot gagnant ? Il n'y en a pas. Le simple fait de gagner le jeu est suffisant.

Bra a juste lancé le jeu quelques années de cela parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait 14 ans à l'époque et elle avait réussi a séduire son professeur de l'époque. Personne ne l'a su et c'est resté un secret entre le prof, Bra et ses amies. Bien sûr, ce professeur n'était pas au courant du jeu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bra a toujours gagné, toujours ! Et ce n'est pas Goten qui la fera perdre, au contraire, elle ne s'est jamais autant amusée.

-Bra, appelle Clarysse alors qu'elles sortent de leur cours de mathématiques.

Bra se retourne vers son amie qui arrive tout sourire, avec Mona.

-On a eu une idée avec Mona, pour le jeu, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est quoi cette idée ? Demande Bra sceptique.

Bra a peur de l'idée de ses amies, elle n'aime pas qu'on décide pour elle, encore moins pour le jeu.

-Bah tu vois, on a pensé, comme c'est notre dernière année au lycée et aussi la tienne et que c'est aussi sûrement la dernière fois que le jeu est joué, que du coup fallait marquer le coup.

-Accouchez, j'aime pas le suspense, s'impatiente-t-elle.

-Au lieu du baiser habituel pour gagner on s'est dit que ça pourrait être plus compliqué que ça... par exemple que tu couches avec lui. Tu en penses quoi ?

Bra reste stoïque devant ses amies, elle semble avoir perdu le fil. Elle ne bouge plus... elle ne respire plus.

-MAIS CA VA PAS ! Hurle Bra en sortant de son pseudo-coma.

Les autres élèves qui étaient dans le couloir au même instant la regardent. Bra se racle la gorge avant de reprendre calmement :

-C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? C'est pas un prof que je connais depuis le début de l'année. Je le connais depuis ma naissance, il m'a quasiment vue naitre.

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas prête à tout pour gagner ? Je te croyais plus futée que ça. Dit Mona en croisant les bras.

Après une minute de silence, Clarysse ouvre la bouche comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

-Tu l'as encore jamais fait, c'est pour ça que tu as peur, c'est ça ? Avoues que c'est ça ! Dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

-BON, c'est bon, vous avez gagné on fait comme ça ! Dit Bra en évitant de répondre et en partant avant que ses amies aient à répondre.

-N'empêche, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vierge ! Dit Clarysse à Mona.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux en rigolant avant de partir dans le sens opposé de Bra.

Bra, quant à elle, marche furieuse dans le couloir qui mène à la sortie. Elle bouscule un garçon dans la foulée. Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de l'allée, les bras le long du corps et les points serrés. Comment ses amies ont pu préparer ça, sans même lui en parler plutôt ? Elle se sent trahie.

Son ki augmente très rapidement. Quelques unes de ses mèches commencent à bouger dans les airs. Bra n'arrive vraiment pas à contrôler sa colère.

Goten, qui est dans sa salle de classe à corriger des copies, sent une force se décupler. Il détecte tout de suite le ki de Bra à l'étage en dessous.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Goten se lève de sa chaise et court vers elle.

Arrivé dans le couloir du hall, il se précipite sur elle. Elle est toujours dans la même position, quelques élèves se sont arrêtés pour la regarder. Il était temps que Goten intervienne avant qu'elle fasse des blessés.

-Bra calmes-toi, tout le monde te regarde.

Goten avait entouré de ses bras les épaules de Bra, pour qu'elle se calme.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Dit-elle sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, circulez ! Demande Goten aux élèves encore dans le couloir.

Bra s'est finalement calmée et est rentrée chez elle après avoir remercié Goten d'avoir été là.

Pour contrôler et calmer sa colère Bra a demandé à Végéta si elle pouvait combattre avec lui de temps en temps. C'est une bonne occasion pour passer plus de temps avec lui en plus de ça.

A la fin de la semaine Bra a été voir Goten à la fin de son dernier cours pour l'inviter dans un café en utilisant comme excuse qu'elle voulait le remercier pour la dernier fois dans le couloir, mais Bra en profiterait pour se rapprocher de lui.

Elle a pensé toute la semaine de ce que lui ont dit Clarysse et Mona et de toute façon elle leur a dit oui pour écourter la conversation, Bra est peut-être une menteuse et une tricheuse et pleins d'autres trucs mais il y a bien une chose de positif en elle, c'est qu'elle tient sa parole quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'a plus le choix maintenant !

En arrivant dans un café de Satan City, il est six heures du soir, Bra se dit qu'elle rentrera plus tard ce soir, mais tant pis, c'est le week-end.

-Vous avez commandé ? Demande le serveur.

-Moi je prendrais un Milkshake à la fraise et toi Goten ?

-Mmh, la même chose, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur repart avec les deux commandes, laissant Goten et Bra seuls.

-Alors comment avance ton mariage ? Valèse doit être heureuse après la perte de votre bébé, elle doit bien s'occuper.

-Le mariage a été avancé, je l'ai appris par ma mère y a deux jours.

Bra qui triture ses doigts avec angoisse, s'arrête pour regarder Goten.

-Mais il est prévu pour quand maintenant ? Demande-t-elle un peu dépitée.

-Pour les prochaines vacances, ma mère a tout prévu. Dit-il en soufflant.

-Mais c'est la semaine prochaine que les vacances commencent ! Dit Bra toute paniquée.

Cela veut dire qu'il faut se dépêcher pour terminer ce foutu jeu.

Bra s'enfonce plus profondément sur la banquette du café. Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer.

-Oui c'est ça. Ma mère m'a dit qu'Hercule avait demandé au directeur s'il pouvait me remplacer par un autre professeur le temps de quelques semaines.

-Je vois, dit Bra dans un souffle, le regard dans le vide.

Le serveur vient apporter les deux commandes au même moment...

Bra décide d'oublier la nouvelle un peu surprenante pour passer à la vitesse supérieure sans perdre de temps.

-Tu sais je voulais aussi m'excuser pour avoir été une peste avec toi depuis le début de l'année. Toi tu es gentil avec moi en toutes circonstances et moi je te fais en baver. Valèse ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir.

Goten écoute les paroles de Bra avec attention, c'est si rare quand elle se confie comme ça.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère et je sais pas le courage que tu as pour le supporter, moi-même il me gonfle des fois, dit-elle en rigolant. Tu sais à quel point il peut être un mauvais frère quand il s'y met. Toi tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, à réparer ses bêtises. Si tu avais une petite sœur elle serait chanceuse.

Goten rigole à cette réflexion.

-Mais tu sais, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. Tu fais presque partie de ma famille.

Le cœur de Bra se serra... _Une petite sœur ? Vraiment ?_ C'est mal parti.

 **OoooOoooO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

C'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. Goten parle du prochain contrôle qu'il y aura après ces vacances mais que lui-même ne pourra pas le donner. Il n'explique pas les détails du pourquoi il sera absent durant quelques semaines après ces fameuse vacances, jugeant que sa vie privée ne regarde pas ses élèves et aussi parce qu'on va lui poser beaucoup de questions.

Bra quant à elle, est dans ses pensées, le mariage de Goten et Valèse est prévue pour le week-end prochain et elle ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ce jeu. Peut-être qu'elle ne le gagnera pas finalement.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit dans tout le lycée.

-Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et je vous dis à dans quelques semaines. Dit avec un grand sourire Goten.

Bra range ses affaires et quitte la salle de classe, suivie de près par Clarysse et Mona.

-Les filles, je crois que je ne vais pas le gagner cette année ce jeu... Dit Bra au bord de la dépression.

-Bra Briefs qui s'avoue vaincue ? C'est pas vrai, il va pleuvoir ou même pire, neiger. Se moque Clarysse.

-Arrêtez, j'ai prévu aucun plan avant la semaine prochaine, après ça, ça sera foutu. Et même avant, il sera sûrement trop occupé aux préparatifs de son mariage et sa mère ne risque pas de le lâcher d'une semelle, j'vous dis, c'est foutu.

-Je crois en toi, tu verras, tu vas gagner ! Dit Mona en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Bra n'a pas l'air très convaincu des dires de ses amies. Pour la première fois elle n'y croit plus. A-t-elle vraiment une chance finalement ?

Sur la route qui la ramène chez elle, Bra décide de s'arrêter au café où elle et Goten avaient passé un peu de temps il y a quelques jours.

Elle traine les pieds, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle réfléchie de pourquoi elle a commencé ce stupide jeu au départ... En fait, elle le sait déjà, mais elle a peur de se l'avouer elle-même.

En arrivant dans le café, il y a déjà du monde. Elle s'assoie dans le fond en déposant son sac de cours à côté d'elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle, une est assise seule, elle semble attendre quelqu'un, elle a l'air perdu et nerveuse. Plus loin, un homme en costume-cravate, boit un café, il doit venir là pour se détendre, avant de rentrer chez lui. Puis il y a ce couple en face d'elle qui se font les yeux doux, tout en buvant un milkshake. Bra sourit sans s'en apercevoir, elle les trouve mignons.

-Vous avez choisi ? Demande la serveuse.

-Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait, _pour réchauffer mon cœur froid_ , Elle finit cette phrase tout bas.

-Pardon ? Demande la serveuse sans avoir compris sa dernière phrase.

-Non rien, j'étais ailleurs, sourit Bra.

La serveuse revient quelques minutes après avec le chocolat chaud.

Bra continue à regarder autour d'elle tout en buvant son chocolat. Une femme habillée assez chic rentre dans le café suivie de deux femmes. Bra aurait bien voulu se faire toute petite. Mais hélas pour elle, Valèse l'avait vue.

-Bra, quel bonne surprise de te voir ici. Sourit-elle.

-Bonjour Valèse.

-Les filles je vous présente Bra, c'est... la sœur du meilleur ami de Goten. Présente Valèse à ses amies.

Bra n'a aucune envie de voir Valèse et encore moins de lui parler. Puis c'est quoi ces manières de la présenter comme la sœur de Trunks ? Elle aurait pu juste dire que c'était une de ses amies ou juste une amie de Goten.

Valèse et ses amies ont pris place autour de la table de Bra. Elles se parlent entre elles sans faire attention à elle. Cette dernière se retrouve piégée avec la future femme de Goten et ses amies. Elle les déteste déjà. Elle trouve le comportement de Valèse différent quand elle n'est pas avec Goten. Moins douce, plus hautaine, peut-être.

-Dis Valèse, tu nous présenteras Trunks hein ! Tu nous as dit qu'il était encore célibataire. Dit une des amies de Valèse en oubliant la présence de Bra.

Bra sourit à cette question. _Tu n'es certainement pas son genre, sale greluche !_ pense-t-elle.

Valèse regarde Bra, ne sachant pas quoi dire à son amie. Quant à Bra elle la regarde avec un air qui dit : _Bah, vas-y, réponds !_

Valèse baisse la tête sur son café ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est Bra qui lui répond finalement.

-Non, elle ne te le présentera pas. Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Dit-elle pleine d'arrogance.

-Bra... Dit Valèse, à qui ça n'a pas plu qu'elle soit si méchante avec son amie.

-Non ne dis rien, n'essaye pas de t'approcher de ma famille Valèse, ce n'est pas la tienne et je suis sûre que Trunks te parle uniquement parce que tu es la fiancée de Goten. Dit-elle avant de partir.

En rentrant chez elle, Bra va directement dans sa chambre en colère. Elle n'en sortira pas avant le dîner.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Bra est en vacances, le mariage de Goten est dans deux jours et elle n'a absolument rien prévu, il est trop tard, trop tard depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'a pas encore dit à ses amies qu'elle avait déjà abandonné, elle leur dirait à la reprise des cours, car après tout le jeu est censé continuer jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Il est environ vingt-et-une heures, Bra regarde un film avec Bulma dans le salon. Végéta est dans sa salle d'entraînement, il y est depuis des heures. Trunks quant à lui est parti se coucher, il a eu une longue semaine. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne sont plus que toutes les deux.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit alors que la pub s'annonce à la télé. Bulma se demande bien qui ça pourrait être à cette heure-là.

-Laisses, j'y vais, dit Bra en se levant du canapé.

En ouvrant la porte, elle a la grande surprise de voir Goten.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Demande Bra.

-Trunks est là ?

Il n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude, il est moins joyeux, plus soucieux.

-Il est parti dormir, il était vraiment fatigué.

-Je vois, bon tant pis. Au revoir Bra.

Bra regarde Goten s'éloigner, elle regarde sa mère qui est toujours dans le canapé. Elle décide de prendre sa veste, de dire à sa mère qu'elle sortait et elle rejoint Goten en courant. Finalement elle n'a peut-être pas encore perdu.

-Pourquoi tu voulais voir Trunks, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demande Bra curieuse.

Goten regarde ses pieds tout en marchant. Il se demande s'il devrait lui dire la vérité. Il finit par regarder Bra, qui attend sa réponse.

-Je me suis disputé avec ma mère et Valèse ce soir...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ma mère m'en veut personnellement de ce qui est arrivé à Valèse, sa fausse couche. Elle m'a juste dit que si je prenais un peux plus soin de Valèse ça ne serait pas arrivé. Puis Valèse s'est mise de son côté... Pourquoi je te raconte ça moi, tu as sans doute mieux à faire.

-Non c'est bon, si ça va pas faut parler. On est amis, non ? Sourit-elle.

Goten lui rend son sourire en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Et c'est juste ça ou c'est plus grave ? Demande plus sérieusement Bra.

-Moi aussi j'ai haussé la voix, surtout contre Valèse qui m'a vraiment énervé de se mettre du côté de ma mère, comme elle fait d'habitude. Ça n'a pas plu à ma mère qui m'a gueulé dessus encore plus fort. Valèse a même essayé de me gifler. Il rigole presque à ses derniers dires.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Ma mère s'est mise à me comparer à Gohan, à quel point lui avait réussi sa vie, qu'à mon âge il était déjà marié et père de famille. Elle s'est mise à me dire que j'étais comme mon père après ça.

Goten avait pleuré ça se voit. Les mots de sa mère lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal apparemment.

-Puis pour finir, elle m'a dit à quel point elle était fière que Gohan soit professeur à l'université, en rajoutant, dommage que toi tu n'aies pas aussi bien réussi...

Ils s'arrêtent de marcher et Bra prend Goten dans ses bras. Il a vraiment besoin de réconfort.

-Si on allait se changer les idées ? Propose Bra.

-Où ?

-Viens, suis-moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bra et Goten arrivent devant une boite de nuit.

-Heu... Bra, c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Demande Goten perplexe.

-Mais oui, allez, viens... Attends vas-y, je te rejoins...

Bra part un peu plus loin en composant un numéro sur son portable. La sonnerie retentit.

-Allô ? Fit une petite voix.

-Clarysse, ce soir je vais gagner ce jeu à la con ! Dit Bra euphorique.

-Oh mon dieu... Tu es avec Goten en ce moment ? C'est génial ! Dépêches-toi de le rejoindre, tu m'appelleras demain matin.

Bra rejoint Goten dans la file d'attente, il ne demande aucune explication. Elle est soulagée.

Un peu plus tard, ils sont tous les deux au bar. Bra essaie de le saouler un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Ça sera plus facile par la suite. Et puis ça tombe bien, il est vraiment mal en point.

-... Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Sa Majesté, je ne suis pas Gohan moi, je ne suis pas son fils chéri, son préféré... Dit Goten bien éméché.

-Pour moi tu es mieux que ton frère, tu as beaucoup de qualités, tu sais. Ta mère est juste aveugle. Réconforte Bra.

-Même Valèse s'y met à me faire chier... Elle deviendra comme ma mère, une vieille peau.

Bra a très envie de rire à cette réflexion. Goten n'est vraiment pas pareil quand il a bu.

-Ne l'épouses pas alors...

-Si je fais ça, ma mère me déshérite à coup sûr. Elle n'attendra pas plus longtemps que je me marie.

Bra comprend à quel point la vie de Goten est difficile, tout ça à cause de sa mère. Le pauvre il mérite pas ça.

Quelques heures après, Ils décident de partir, Bra appelle un Taxi, ne sachant pas transporter un Goten bien bourré. Il a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Au lieu de donner l'adresse de Goten, elle donne l'adresse d'un hôtel en prétextant que Valèse est sûrement chez lui et qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure si elle le voit rentrer dans cet état. Il avait juste acquiescé, ne se doutant pas du plan de Bra.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'un des hôtels de la ville, Bra qui soutient Goten pour ne pas qu'il tombe le dépose sur le lit en s'asseyant a coté.

-Merci Bra...

-Tu sais, ta mère a tort à propos de tout ça. Tu aimes être professeur de lycée, pas vrai ? Tu aimes ta vie comme elle est aussi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te marier maintenant ou même d'avoir des enfants maintenant. Je suis désolée que t'aies une mère pareille, aussi égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à son propre bonheur.

Bra est vraiment triste pour lui, elle se dit que sans Chichi, la vie de Goten serait meilleure.

-Bra... tu es vraiment la fille parfaite... tu arrives à me comprendre, mieux que Valèse du moins.

-Elle te rend heureux ?

Goten s'allonge sur le lit, il fixe le plafond. Il réfléchit.

-Non, pas vraiment...

Cette phrase est comme un électrochoc pour Bra. Il n'est pas heureux avec elle, pourquoi veut-il l'épouser alors ?

-Cette fille ne te mérite pas ! C'est une sale garce. Crie presque Bra. Y a sûrement une autre fille faite pour toi dans ce monde, une fille qui te comprend et te soutient.

-Bra... Chuchote Goten en se redressant sur le lit.

Ils sont maintenant à la même hauteur. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Le cœur de Bra bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il faut saisir ce moment... Bra se rapproche un peu plus des lèvres de Goten, qui lui ne bouge pas.

C'est finalement Goten qui enlève l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils s'embrassent maintenant, tendrement au début et plus ardemment après. Leurs langues s'épousent à la perfection.

Goten fait allonger Bra sur le lit. Elle se retrouve en dessous et lui au dessus. Ils sont essoufflés. Bra peut sentir l'odeur de l'alcool qui se dégage de la bouche de Goten. Cela ne la dérange pas plus que ça.

Goten commence à l'embrasser dans le cou en descendant sur sa clavicule. Bra ne bouge pas, elle n'a jamais été aussi loin, elle a peur de la suite mais fait entièrement confiance à Goten. Elle ne veut rien dire de peur que Goten change d'avis. Il ne faut vraiment pas, pas aussi près du but.

Goten revient embrasser Bra, sur la bouche cette fois-ci.

Bra quant à elle essaye de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Goten. Elle a du mal, Goten esquisse un sourire en voyant Bra galérer ainsi. Il décide de le faire lui-même, en moins de deux la chemise se retrouve par terre.

Bra admire le corps de Goten, qui est bien dessiné, normal pour un saiyan.

Bra tire finalement sur le cou de Goten pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle et l'incite à continuer... La nuit va être mouvementée !

 _ooooo_

Le lendemain, Goten émerge de son sommeil avec un grand mal de crâne. Le jour se faufile par la grande baie vitrée, ce qui l'éblouit.

En ouvrant les yeux, il découvre un plafond blanc, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il se demande où il est. En tout cas, il n'est pas chez lui.

Il tourne sa tête à gauche, il n'est pas tout seul, Bra est là, elle le regarde. Goten recule et tombe du lit en criant son nom.

-Bra... qu'est-ce que...

Bra a son corps enroulé dans le drap, d'après ce que Goten peut voir, elle est nue... Mais lui aussi apparemment. Il se regarde de bas en haut.

-C'est pas vrai... Crie Goten.

-Ça va pas Goten ? Dit Bra en se penchant sur le lit, pour mieux le voir.

-Non ça va vraiment pas... Dit-il en se levant en prenant ses affaires pour aller dans la salle de bain qui est juste en face.

Il ferme la porte à clé. Il s'habille en jurant et en se blâmant de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Le dernier souvenir qu'il a, c'est quand il rentre dans la boite de nuit avec Bra, après plus rien, le trou noir.

Il se regarde dans le miroir, il a une sale mine. Il a vraiment dû beaucoup boire. Il arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a couché avec Bra. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

En revenant dans la chambre, Bra est habillée elle aussi, elle est assise sur le lit son portable à la main.

-Bra, je... suis désolé pour hier soir, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Je t'ai pas forcée, j'espère ? S'inquiète Goten.

-Non pas du tout. Rougit-elle.

-Je suis entièrement désolée, quand je suis saoul je ne sais plus ce que je fais et hier en faisait parti. J'ai honte de mon comportement envers toi.

-En fait, c'est moi qui ai commencé en quelque sorte... Dit Bra en se frottant la nuque gênée.

-Qu'importe Bra, faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé et reprenons le cours de notre vie.

-Quoi ? ... Je ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passée... Je... NON !

Bra a beaucoup de peine et elle commence à voir flou... des larmes commencent à se former.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande Goten perdu.

-Tu ne vois donc pas ? Tu n'as jamais rien vu de toute façon...

Des larmes dévalent ses joues. Elle a fait semblant durant tellement de temps...

-Je t'aime Goten et cette nuit ce n'était pas rien !

-Bra... c'est quoi ce plan ?

Sa voix se fait plus dure.

-Quoi ? Quel plan, tu ne me crois pas ? C'est la vérité, je t'aime, depuis longtemps !

-C'est ce "jeu" dont on m'a parlé, tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ?

-Le jeu... Dit Bra perdue... Non, enfin si mais non, le jeu c'était un prétexte, je m'en contre-fous de ce jeu débile !

Goten se contente juste de regarder Bra, qui est toujours en pleurs. Comment peut-il lui faire confiance malgré tout ?

-Tu sais, j'ai fait des choses horribles pour en arriver là...

Goten fronce les yeux... Que veut-elle dire par là ? Bra prend une grande inspiration avant de tout déballer à Goten.

-C'est moi qui ai provoqué la fausse couche de Valèse, j'étais en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle pouvait t'avoir et pas moi...

-QUOI ? DIS-MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI BRA ? Hurle Goten.

-C'est la vérité, je t'ai même saoulé hier pour avoir une chance de te séduire et tu m'as avoué que tu n'étais pas heureux avec Valèse, j'étais juste heureuse de ça et j'en ai profité.

La colère de Goten se multiplie, il est fou de rage, comment a-t-elle osé faire ça ? COMMENT ?

-Vas-t'en de ma vue Bra, si tu veux pas que je te fasse du mal !

Bra n'avait encore jamais vu Goten aussi en colère. Vraiment en colère, lui qui est si doux et si gentil d'habitude.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, j'avais peur de te perdre...

-Tu as tout gagné maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie, tu m'entends ? Dit Goten en se retournant vers la porte.

-Non, non, Goten... Tente-t-elle de le rattraper...

-Me touches pas... tu n'es plus rien pour moi maintenant, même plus une sœur !

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitte la chambre laissant Bra seule. Elle tombe à genoux, elle venait d'être rejetée, elle est brisée de l'intérieur, tout ça par sa faute...

-GOTEEEEN ! Hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons dans un cri de douleur.

Tout est fini, elle a gagné le jeu mais perdu celui qu'elle aime depuis bien longtemps déjà... Les larmes dévalent sur ses joues, elle ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne reviendra pas.

 **OoooOoooO**

 **Désolée pour tout ce blabla à la fin, je ne voyais pas faire autrement, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de chose à ce dire.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre un peux spécial, il ne s'agit pas de la suite du chapitre précédent, mais de flashbacks de Bra raconter par elle-même. C'est comme si elle écrivait une sorte de lettre à quelqu'un et qu'elle voulais faire comprendre des choses à cette personne. [Gardez bien en mémoire ça, cela pourrais servir pour le prochain chapitre ;)] J'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a touchée :)**

 **Bex : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Aimer quelqu'un c'est la nature humaine, mais parfois on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un dont on ne devrait pas. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas...

 _o Flashbacks o_

Je me souviens du jour où tout a commencé, c'était un jour d'été, j'avais cinq ans. Ce jour-là, Trunks et Goten devaient aller à un festival organisé à Satan City. Maman travaillait dans son bureau sur une toute nouvelle invention avec grand-père et papa, lui comme d'habitude, il s'entrainait dans la salle de gravité. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour rester seule, maman en a donc conclu que je devais aller avec Trunks et Goten.

Trunks s'est opposé à cette idée, il ne voulait pas d'une gamine chouineuse dans les pattes, d'après ce que je me souviens. Il voulait surtout pouvoir draguer les filles sans être dérangé, oui.

Mais c'est maman qui a eu le dernier mot et je suis donc partie avec eux à ce festival. Trunks a fait la tête. Goten, lui, n'avait rien dit.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je dois me coltiner ma sœur... Avait-il dit à Goten alors qu'on venait juste d'arriver.

-Ne sois pas aussi en colère, les filles doivent sûrement nous attendre, faut juste les trouver maintenant... y a beaucoup de monde.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Ils venaient là juste pour les filles.

Le festival s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, il a fallu marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout, pour aller chercher ces fameuses filles en question. Elles étaient les camarades de classe de Trunks et Goten. Moi j'avais des petits pieds, impossible de ne pas avoir mal aux pieds quand on marche aussi longtemps. A un moment j'ai dû lâcher la main de Trunks car je n'arrivais plus à marcher correctement.

-Bra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'aurais pu te perdre ! Cria Trunks visiblement en colère.

-Je veux que tu me portes sur tes épaules, j'ai mal aux pieds.

-Puis quoi encore ? Tu viens là maintenant, les filles nous attendent.

Mais j'ai croisé les bras et j'ai fait ma tête de mule. J'avais bien trop mal aux pieds pour marcher ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre.

Goten s'est approché de moi et c'est lui qui m'a portée sur ses épaules, à ma plus grande surprise.

-Tu es tombé dans le panneau, Goten. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle a juste fait ça parce que madame la princesse en a marre de marcher.

-Les filles vont nous attendre, si on se dépêche pas un peu. En plus comme elle est mignonne, elle attire l'attention des filles.

Heureusement que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait à l'époque, j'aurais pu me vexer, qu'il me porte juste pour ça. J'étais quand même un peu triste, je voulais que ce soit Trunks qui me porte sur ses épaules.

A l'époque, j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, mais lui il ne voulait pas de moi. Je le gênais plutôt qu'autre chose. Malgré ça je ne renonçais pas.

En arrivant devant les filles, que je ne connaissais pas, elles ont fait la réflexion que j'étais mignonne et ont même demandé si j'étais la sœur de Goten.

-Mais non pas du tout, c'est MA sœur. Dit Trunks comme si j'étais importante à ses yeux.

Je savais bien que c'était juste pour avoir plus d'attention des filles. Juste après j'ai entendu Goten lui chuchotait qu'il avait raison en rigolant.

-Cela tombe bien que tu aies amené ta petite sœur, Trunks, Dit l'une des filles. La mienne est là aussi. Ma mère ne pouvait pas la garder. Elles vont pouvoir jouer ensembles.

Une petite fille était derrière la même fille qui venait juste de parler. Trunks lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Moi qui avais suivi la scène, j'étais en colère. Il ne faisait pas attention à moi mais par contre il avait un geste affectueux envers la petite sœur de son amie.

J'ai serré le t-shirt de Goten sur son épaule en guise de mécontentement. Goten n'avait pas réagi mais je sais qu'il l'avait senti.

Environ une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours sur ses épaules, en voyant un marchand de glace, j'ai demandé à Trunks si je pouvais en avoir une et bien sûr il n'a pas voulu m'en acheter une, il était bien trop occupé à parler à l'autre blonde à côté de lui.

J'ai fait ma tête triste, pour attirer son attention et pour qu'il accepte. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Fais pas cette tête, je veux bien t'en acheter une, moi. Dit Goten avec son beau sourire.

Je lui ai souri en retour et j'ai enfin eu ma glace. C'est en tenant la main de Goten que je mangeais ma glace toute contente. Mais on m'a bousculée et j'en ai eu plein ma robe. J'ai évidemment crié.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Cria Trunks. Maman va me tuer pour ça, tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale mioche.

Ses mots m'ont beaucoup peinée, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il était si méchant avec moi. J'ai lâché le reste de ma glace, qui tomba dans l'herbe.

-Arrêtes de lui crier dessus, regardes dans l'état que tu l'as mise, me défend Goten. Allez, viens avec moi, on va nettoyer ça.

Il m'a prise par la main pour m'emmener dans les toilettes le plus proches.

En arrivant aux toilettes, il m'a assise sur le rebord d'un lavabo et il a frotté la tâche sur la robe. Je hoquetais d'avoir trop pleuré. Avec son pouce il sécha les dernières larmes sur mes joues.

Je le regardais frotter la tache. Il n'abordait aucune expression, il était concentré.

-Pour...quoi il est si mé...chant avec moi ? Dis-je entre deux hoquets.

Goten arrêta de frotter pour me regarder. Lui non plus n'avait pas la réponse. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, ne t'en fais pas.

Son sourire chaleureux m'apaisait. Je lui ai soudainement entouré le cou de mes deux petits bras et j'ai mis ma tête sur son torse.

-Toi tu es un meilleur grand frère que lui, tu veux bien être le mien ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Non pas de l'amour, juste une affection qu'une petite sœur ressentait pour son frère. Il s'occupait bien de moi, être gentil, c'est dans sa nature.

Ce jour-là, il ne m'a pas répondue mais il m'a serrée fort dans ses bras. Il compatissait à ma souffrance et c'était mieux que rien.

Quand on a finalement rejoint le reste du groupe, il commençait à faire nuit. Trunks et les 3 autres filles, en comptant aussi l'autre fille qui avait sans doute mon âge, qui nous accompagnaient étaient assises à une table. Trunks était en train de s'amuser avec la petite sœur de la blonde. Il rigolait avec cette dernière aussi.

Je tenais la main à Goten et je l'ai serrée plus fort en voyant la scène. Je lui ai demandé de me porter, j'étais fatiguée de ma journée et je voulais dormir dans les bras chauds de Goten. J'aurais voulu ceux de Trunks mais il n'aurait pas accepté et de toute façon il était trop occupé pour faire attention à moi.

Quand le feu d'artifice avait commencé, j'étais confortablement installée dans les bras de Goten et j'étais bien.

-Tu peux me la donner si tu la trouves trop lourde ? Demanda Trunks.

-Non, ça va, en plus elle commence à s'endormir, on va la réveiller si elle bouge.

-C'est pas ta sœur, tu devrais arrêter de te préoccuper d'elle. Elle joue la malheureuse juste pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

-C'est évident, toi tu t'en occupes pas. Comme tu l'as dit c'est ta sœur pas la mienne et pourtant toi tu n'as rien fait pour elle aujourd'hui. Tu parles d'un frère. Si c'était ma sœur je la traiterais avec un peu plus de respect.

Trunks n'avait pas trouver mieux à dire, alors il s'est tu. Je me suis finalement endormie ce soir-là et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans mon lit.

Cette journée est restée gravée dans ma mémoire. Après ça, j'étais toujours heureuse quand Goten venait à la maison.

 _ooooo_

Goten était vraiment un grand frère pour moi, il était toujours gentil avec moi, il faisait attention à moi, contrairement à Trunks qui faisait à peine attention à moi à l'époque. Mais quand il a commencé à travailler à Capsule Corporation, il est devenu plus mature et se comportait mieux avec moi, il faisait plus à attention à moi, puis j'étais bien plus grande. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il était pas si distant avec moi parce que je suis née. Avant il avait plus d'attention et je suis née et tout a changé. Il m'en voulait sûrement.

La veille de mes douze ans, je me souviens que Goten est venu à la maison, ce jour-là je testais la robe que je devais mettre pour ma fête d'anniversaire. J'étais toute excitée de lui montrer et j'espérais qu'il serait présent.

J'ai descendu les marches à toute vitesse pour l'accueillir. C'est Trunks qui lui avait ouvert la porte et il était juste à côté de celle-ci quand j'ai sauté dans les bras de Goten, puis j'ai tourné sur moi-même pour lui faire voir ma belle robe rouge.

Il m'avait regardée faire et m'a ébouriffée les cheveux juste après en me disant que j'étais mignonne dans cette robe.

-Tu seras là demain ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Non, désolé Bra, mais demain je passe un contrôle très important pour mon avenir.

Il était en dernière année de ses études pour devenir prof. Mon sourire s'était enlevée et laissait place à de la tristesse.

-Sois pas aussi triste, moi je serai là ! Fit Trunks en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Restez pas là, rentrez ! Rajoute Trunks en donnant son attention à Goten et...

Goten est rentré dans la maison en allant dans le salon, c'est là que je l'ai vue... Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et bien coiffés et sa robe jaune poussin.

-Bra, je te présente Valèse, la copine de Goten, sourit Trunks.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je la regardais hébétée. J'ai eu envie de lui arracher les cheveux... J'ai plus ou moins compris que je ne voyais pas Goten comme un simple grand frère... il était plus une sorte de prince charmant. Pour une petite fille de douze ans c'est dur à comprendre ce genre de choses.

-Enchantée de te connaitre, Bra. Fit Valèse avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais aller enlever ma robe, je ne veux pas la salir... disais-je en ignorant complètement Valèse.

En montant les escaliers j'ai entendu Trunks s'excuser de mon comportement. Je ne la connaissais même pas que je la détestais déjà !

Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre en prétextant que je ne me sentais pas bien et j'ai pleuré. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle émotion.

Je crois que personne n'a vu à quel point j'étais mal, dans un sens, j'étais soulagée mais dans l'autre, j'étais peinée car cela voulait dire qu'on faisait pas assez attention à moi. Encore aujourd'hui, toujours personne ne l'a remarqué. Mais je ne m'en suis pas plainte car je voulais à tout prix oublier mes sentiments pour Goten. Quand mon adolescence a commencé, j'ai fait tout pour oublier, j'avais presque honte de l'aimer.

C'est en parti pour ça que je me suis enfermée sur moi-même et que j'ai commencé ce jeu stupide. En même temps que je reniais mais sentiments pour Goten, je devenais de plus en plus froide avec les autres, si bien que plus personne n'osait s'approcher de moi. Seules Clarysse et Mona sont restées, puis plus tard, il y a eu Joba.

Alors que j'avais cru mes sentiments pour Goten envolés, il a suffi qu'il devienne mon prof et qu'une de mes amies relance le jeu. J'avais pourtant décidé d'arrêter après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Au départ ce jeu était pour fuir Goten mais finalement il m'en a rapprochée.

Si j'ai accepté c'est parce que je voulais tester si Goten pouvait lui aussi avoir des sentiments pour moi, si ça loupait alors j'étais fixée et il fallait que je passe à autre chose, mais j'avais pas prévu que je tomberais encore plus amoureuse que je ne l'étais autre fois. Je me suis piégée toute seule et j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui. Je l'ai perdu car ma jalousie m'a rendue si cruelle... J'ai fait du mal à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas ! La seule personne qui m'avait offert ses bras et son amitié, est partie maintenant et je me sens seule... Tellement seule.

 **OoooOoooO**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est déjà le dernier chapitre... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Bra ne pense plus à rien, sauf à Goten. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, le mariage de Goten et Valèse. Il n'est que treize heures dix et la cérémonie n'est pas avant quinze heure. Sa famille, incluant Végéta, doit se préparer pour cet événement, mais pas elle. Elle a dit à Bulma qu'elle ne viendrait pas en prétextant qu'elle était malade. Plutôt une excuse facile, mais Bulma y a cru. Faut dire que Bra n'a pas une mine très joyeuse, elle est même très pâle.

-Si tu as faim, je t'ai préparée du pain de viande, il est dans le micro-onde. Dit Bulma en arrivant dans la chambre de sa fille en se mettant une boucle d'oreille.

La concernée ne bouge pas d'un cil, un coussin entre ses mains, elle regarde par sa fenêtre, comme dans ses pensées. Puis elle tourne la tête vers sa mère, comme prenant conscience qu'elle est là.

Bulma lui sourit, elle voit que sa fille n'est vraiment pas bien sans pour autant soupçonner qu'elle souffre d'une blessure de cœur.

Sans attendre son reste, elle quitte la chambre, elle est vite remplacée par Trunks. Il est en costume cravate, différent de celui qu'il porte au travail, c'est bien plus chic.

-C'est vraiment dommage de tomber malade le jour du mariage de Goten tout de même, fit Trunks avec humour.

Il parvient à faire lâcher un sourire à Bra, son premier de la journée.

-Rétablis-toi bien, je veux te voir en forme ce soir, rit-il.

Elle cesse de sourire et son regard se reporte sur la fenêtre encore une fois.

-Tu souhaiteras tous mes vœux de bonheur à Goten et Valèse ! Dit la petite voix de Bra.

Une voix cassée par les pleures.

Trunks acquiesce en quittant la chambre. En la voyant comme ça, il reste sceptique sur la maladie de Bra, serait-ce une simple excuse ? Il croit moyennement aux dires de sa sœur.

En entendant l'hélicoptère de Bulma décoller, Bra se lève de son lit en allant vers la fenêtre. Elle voulait les voir partir. Une petite larme coule le long de ses joues au même moment, _« Désolée »_ , c'est le seul mot qu'elle arrive à dire.

Après quelques minutes passées à regarder par la fenêtre, elle se dirige vers son petit bureau. Elle prend une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle couche sur le papier tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

Elle écrit les derniers mots à l'arrière de la feuille quelques minutes plus tard en signant de son prénom.

...

Quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, Goten est nerveux, il ajuste correctement son nœud papillon, ses doigts tremblent légèrement.

-Tu te maries avant moi, c'est pas juste... Dit Trunks en arrivant derrière lui.

-Je te laisse ma place avec grand plaisir, souffle Goten.

-Tu veux à ce point ne pas l'épouser ? interroge-t-il.

Au fond de lui Goten ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il veut. Il sait qu'il aime Valèse, mais se sent-il prêt à l'épouser ? Ça, il ne sait pas trop.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'suis nerveux. Rigole-t-il.

Trunks rigole avec lui, mais il reprend vite son sérieux.

-Tu es sûr d'aimer suffisamment Valèse ? J'veux dire, tu penses que c'est elle la femme de ta vie ?

Goten réfléchit à cette question, il ne sait pas vraiment finalement. Si aujourd'hui il en est là, c'est parce que sa mère a insisté.

-J'en sais rien...

-Et est-ce que tu en aimerais pas une autre ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Commence-t-il à rire.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Goten, mais laisse tomber...

Il se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Explique, vas au fond de ta pensé ! L'arrête Goten.

Les deux mains dans ses poches, Trunks expire en fermant les yeux.

-Ma sœur, elle représente quoi pour toi ?

Goten reste stoïque, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment le savait-il ? C'est Bra qui lui a demandé de lui poser la question ?

-Je t'ai choqué ? Pourtant, elle est amoureuse de toi, non ? Du moins elle ne le cachait pas il y a quelques années. Elle t'a toujours admiré. Je me souviens de la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai présenter Valèse. J'me dis que si elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne supporte pas ton mariage.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce. Cela se voyait tant que ça ? Et Goten n'avait rien vu du tout. Il repense à la fois où elle lui a demandé d'être son grand frère, dans ces toilettes publiques. Mais Bra l'a fait souffrir.

-Je la vois seulement en amie, rien de plus ! J'aime Valèse ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai un mariage de prévu. Dit Goten en partant à son tour en laissant Trunks.

 _Si c'est toi qui fais souffrir ma sœur, je te le pardonnerais jamais._

...

Bra enferme sa lettre dans une enveloppe et la laisse sur son bureau. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte, elle descend les escaliers et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre le frigo et en sort une bouteille d'eau. Elle la prend et retourne en haut. Elle va dans la chambre de ses parents et rentre dans leur salle de bain. Elle ouvre le placard à pharmacie. Elle en sort une petite boite. Elle la prend avec elle et retourne dans sa chambre. Tout ça avec aucune émotion sur son visage.

Elle s'assoie sur son lit, elle regarde sa main qui contient la boite. Elle l'ouvre, des petites pilules blanches s'y trouvent. Elle pense à ce qu'elle a mis en dernier dans sa lettre, cette lettre destinée à sa mère.

 _« ... Ne m'en veux pas, je suis lâche de faire ça, je sais. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi ces derniers jours et je ne veux pas vivre plus en sachant que des personnes souffrent. Puis que va devenir ma vie sans Goten ? Il ne veut plus me voir et il a épousé Valèse. Je n'eai pas envie de vivre sans lui. Je préfère aller en Enfer. Je suis désolée maman._

 _Je t'aime, Bra. »_

Sans plus réfléchir elle met le contenu de la boite dans sa bouche et elle prend une grande gorgée d'eau.

...

Le moment est enfin arrivé, dans quelques instants, Valèse et Goten seront mariés. Tout le monde est réuni dans un petit parc de la ville. Un mariage en extérieur.

Goten et Valèse sont l'un en face de l'autre, le prêtre parle avant de passer au plus important.

\- Goten Son, jurez-vous fidélité à Valèse ici présente, de la chérir et de la choyer, d'être présent dans le bonheur et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui...

-Et vous Valèse...

...

Le cœur de Bra ralentit, sa respiration se fait rare. Elle a les yeux grans ouverts, allongée sur son lit. Elle pense à Goten et à ses parents. Elle sent la fin arriver...

...

-Nous pouvons procéder a l'échange des alliances maintenant.

C'est Trunks qui s'en charge en ouvrant le petit boitier et en le donnant aux futurs mariés.

...

Bra pense au jour où elle a demandé à Goten d'être son grand frère, elle sourit, elle voudrait tant revenir à ce jour.

Elle a l'impression que le feu brûle dans ses entrailles. Elle commence à voir flou, elle convulse, plus rien ne va maintenant...

...

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser maintenant, annonce le prêtre.

Goten et Valèse s'embrassent dans un baiser passionné. Tout le monde applaudit de joie.

...

La dernière pensée de Bra est pour Goten, elle espère qu'il sera heureux... Ses pupilles se dilatent et son cœur s'arrête de battre...

...

-Félicitations, dit Bulma en serrant dans ses bras Goten et Valèse.

-Merci, dit Goten tout gêné.

Plus tard, la fête bat son plein, tous le monde s'amuse et rit, d'autres sont bien éméchés. Tout le monde chante en chœur.

Végéta surveille tout de sa chaise, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il n'a pas l'air de s'amuser mais il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer non plus. Il regarde sa femme s'amuser avec les autres. La voir heureuse, le rend heureux lui aussi.

La fin de la soirée est là et la plupart des invités sont partis ou sont sur le point de partir. Chichi débarrasse quelques assiettes, aidée par Videl et Pan.

Bulma et Trunks dit au revoir à la famille Son avant d'eux-même partir avec Végéta qui attend impatiemment de rentrer chez lui.

En passant le seuil de la porte de la Capsule, Végéta sent quelque chose qui cloche. Il ne s'attarde pas et va vers la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'eau. Trunks le suit pour faire de même. Quant à Bulma elle se précipite en haut pour voir si Bra dort.

En entrant dans la chambre, tout ce que voit Bulma c'est une chambre plongée dans le noir avec le reflet de la lune. Elle s'approche un peu plus près du lit. Ce qu'elle y voit l'horrifie. Elle ouvre grand les yeux en se précipitant sur le lit en secouant sa fille inerte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle crie et secoue sa fille pour essayer de la réveiller mais rien n'y fait. Végéta et Trunks arrivent dans la chambre alertés par les cris de Bulma.

Trunks se glaçe en voyant sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien mais pas à ce point. Du remord vient le ronger, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule.

Bulma est en pleurs et secoue toujours sa fille, c'est Végéta qui lui crie d'arrêter, qu'il est déjà trop tard. Bulma s'effondre dans les bras de son mari. Elle se laisse tomber par terre, elle a un vertige. Trunks vient la soutenir.

-Elle t'a laissée une lettre, dit Végéta en prenant le papier dans ses mains.

Il est écrit _« Pour maman »_ sur l'enveloppe.

Végéta lui tend le bout de papier avant de se retourner vers sa fille et la mettre correctement sur le lit. Il lui caresse les cheveux et il jure à lui-même qu'il trouvera la personne qui a mis sa fille dans cet état pour l'étriper de ses propre mains.

Bulma s'isole dans sa chambre pour lire cette lettre.

Dans cette lettre Bra explique pourquoi elle a fait ça, elle parle de Goten, qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui, elle parle du jeu. Elle parle de la nuit qu'elle a passée avec lui, elle parle du jour où elle lui a demandé de devenir son grand frère, du jour où elle a rencontré Valèse pour la première fois. Des moments qu'elle a passés à renier ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle a fait à Valèse, de comment elle s'est comportée avec madame Stan, puis de comment s'est déroulé le jeu et la nuit qu'elle a passée avec Goten et enfin de lui qui l'a rejeté. Puis elle finit en s'excusant.

A la fin de cette lettre Bulma est en pleurs. Elle n'a jamais vu comment sa fille se sentait en réalité. Elle souffrait depuis toutes ces années mais pourtant, elle n'a rien vu. Elle s'en veut terriblement. Bra a dû affronter ça seule sans personne pour la réconforter. Quelle mauvaise mère elle fait.

-Je suis une mauvaise mère, dit-elle alors qu'elle sent la présence de Trunks derrière elle.

Trunks s'approche de sa mère et la serre dans ses bras. Lui aussi se sent coupable d'avoir laissé ça aller si loin. Il aurait dû en parler avec Bra de tout ça.

-Il faut trouver les boules de cristal, il faut la ramener, pleure Bulma.

Plus tard dans la nuit Bulma a appelé Chichi, elle voulait lui parler et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, des choses que seule une mère pouvait comprendre. Chichi a dû apprendre la terrible nouvelle de la mort de Bra. Puis Bulma savait qu'elle allait le dire à ses fils dont Goten qui est au Mont Paozu avec ses parents et Valèse. Elle voulait que Goten sache la mort de Bra. Elle espérait qu'il souffre en l'apprenant. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si sa fille s'est suicidée. C'est l'émotion qui lui fait penser ça. Elle en veut beaucoup à Goten, mais au fond, elle sait qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Bien sûr en apprenant la nouvelle, Goten était sous le choc. Pour lui c'était sa faute. Il avait mal parlé à Bra et il avait même rajouté une couche avec Trunks cette après-midi. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point Bra souffrait, elle souffrait réellement.

Il a surtout compris à quel point Bra compte pour lui et au fond, il se rappelle très bien de la nuit qu'il a passée avec elle. Il a fait passer l'alcool comme fautif mais c'est faux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Bra l'a toujours fasciné. Elle souriait tout le temps enfants et était toujours joyeuse. Puis cette façon d'attirer son intention. Elle voulait toujours le voir.

Puis quand Bra est entrée dans l'adolescence, elle s'est éloignée de lui, c'était comme un vide. Il s'était attaché à elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Il regarde Valèse à coté de lui, cette femme avec qui il a promis de passer le restant de ses jours il y a quelques heures... Il n'est plus si sûr d'être amoureux d'elle... non, en fait, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'aime plus. Il le sait très bien. Il sait très bien aussi qu'il aime Bra depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet hôtel. Il n'a fait que penser à elle depuis tout ce temps.

Il a menti à Trunks et à lui-même mais surtout à ses parents et à Valèse. Il a menti à tout le monde, même à Bra. Il a envie de hurler.

Évidemment quand sa mère lui a appris la nouvelle, il n'a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire de toute façon ?

Chichi, qui voulait rassurer Bulma, est allée à Capsule Corporation avec Gokû, Goten et Valèse. Bulma leur a fait part qu'elle voulait trouver les Dragon Ball.

-J'ai deux radars dans mon labo, vous pouvez vous séparer en deux groupes pour les trouver. Dit-elle en cherchant dans les tiroirs.

En retournant dans le salon avec Gokû et Végéta, qui l'a accompagné dans le laboratoire, Bulma donne un des deux radars à Trunks.

-Pourquoi elle en est arrivée aussi loin, j'veux dire, elle devait vraiment être désespérée ? Demande Chichi.

Bulma et Trunks regardent du coin de l'œil Goten, ce dernier a la tête baissée. Végéta regarde sa femme qui a le regard insistant sur Goten. Il a compris tout de suite qu'il avait joué un rôle dans tout ça et que surtout Bulma et Trunks savent la vérité.

-Je crois que trois personnes ici présentes savent ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, pas vrai ? Demande Végéta en regardant le meilleur ami de son fils.

Goten se sent piégé. Végéta a sûrement des doutes envers lui, peut-être même qu'il sait tout. Il détourne le regard. Valèse pose sa main sur son épaule. Il n'y fait pas attention.

-Alors ? Fait Végéta. Bulma, elle a dû te dire pourquoi elle a fait ça, non ?

Bulma baisse la tête. Elle ne veut pas que son mari s'en prenne à Goten. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

C'est finalement Trunks qui parle en premier.

-Papa, Bra était amoureuse de Goten... Dit-il en regardant ce dernier.

Végéta se retourne vers ce dernier, qui baisse la tête et ne sait pas quoi dire.

-C'est tout, que ça ? Demande Valèse un peu perdue. Juste parce qu'elle aimait Goten et qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il se marie ?

Chaque mot que peut dire Valèse agace Goten, comme si c'était de sa faute. Il lui en veut, pour aucune raison valable mais il lui en veut.

Il se lève de la chaise où il était assis.

-Non ce n'est pas que ça... On a couché ensemble et je lui ai donné un faux espoir. Dit-il en regardant l'assemblée.

C'est un choc pour tout le monde et Goten n'a pas vu venir la baffe de Valèse. Il n'a rien senti et ne préfère pas réagir.

-Je suis désolé, mais cela fait longtemps que je t'aime plus. Dit-il en la regardant. J'ai épousé Valèse seulement parce que maman m'a mis la pression, dit-il cette fois-ci en regardant autour de lui.

Trunks ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient couché ensemble.

Végéta s'approche de Goten en le prenant par le col.

-Tu es le genre de personne que je déteste, tu es comme ton père, tu prends jamais de bonnes décisions.

-Bah vas-y frappes-moi, c'est ce dont tu as envie, pas vrai ? Provoque Goten.

Bien sûr qu'il en a envie. Il y est pour quelque chose dans le suicide de sa fille. Végéta finit tout de même par le lâcher en grognant.

Goten qui regarde le radar qu'a Trunks dans la main, s'en empare en moins de deux, avant de dire qu'il va chercher les boules de cristal tout seul. Après tout c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

Il veut la retrouver et la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il est désolé. Lui, il a déjà pardonné à Bra, de toute façon il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une famille avec Valèse, pas après tout ça.

Il a passé toute la nuit à chercher les boules de cristal au quatre coins de la planète, que ce soit sur terre comme sous l'eau. Il est environ sept heures du matin quand les sept boules sont enfin réunies. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointe le bout de leur nez.

Il appela le dragon, qui arriva avec un ciel noir derrière lui.

Un doute s'empara de lui quand il fut temps de faire le vœu, Est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement être ressuscitée ? Sa mort est-elle considérée comme une mort naturelle ? Il espère au plus profond de lui que non.

Il fit son vœu le cœur serré. A son plus grand bonheur, Shenron ne s'est pas opposé. Elle est désormais revenue à la vie.

...

Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec délicatesse, tout ce qu'elle voit est un plafond blanc. Elle regarde autour d'elle sans bouger. Elle se demande qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans l'autre monde ?

Tout devient clair, on l'a ressuscitée ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Bra, entend-t-elle une voix.

Elle se redresse tout doucement. Devant elle se tient Goten, il a dû pleurer, ses yeux sont rouges. Il la serre dans ses bras, il est si content de la revoir.

Elle vient juste de comprendre que c'est lui, c'est lui qui l'a ressuscité. Elle est si heureuse, elle pensait pas que cela pourrait arriver.

-Goten, je... je suis si heureuse, pleure-t-elle dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir laissé seule... Je t'aime Bra, je n'aime que toi.

Elle croit rêver ces mots. Elle doit être au paradis... ou en enfer, ils veulent juste la faire souffrir encore plus.

-C'est vrai, c'est bien vrai ? Dit-elle en le regardant.

Il secoue la tête et lui touche le visage et il lui offre le plus doux des baisers... Désormais, c'est sûr, ils ne se quitteront plus.

 **OoooOoooO**

 **Je suis heureuse d'avoir écris ce dernier chapitre, mais un peu triste de quitté Goten et Bra comme ça... Mais comme je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme, bah je n'est pas pu résisté à écrire un épilogue... Si si, cette histoire n'est pas encore tout a fait fini. Ce sera pas grand chose, juste quelques ligne, on peux dire que c'est un Bonus même.**

 **En tout cas MERCI à ceux qui on lu cette fanfics, c'est la deuxième que je clôture ici et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière :-)**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Le soleil rayonne de tout son être en ce milieu de journée, l'été vient juste d'arriver, cela se voit. Pourtant des centaines de lycéens sont coincés sur leurs chaises. Les vacances d'été ne sont pas encore arrivées, mais ne sauraient tarder.

Dans la quatrième classe du deuxième étage du lycée Star Orange High School, le calme règne. Les élèves sont concentrés sur leur examen de fin d'année. Il faut dire que c'est la dernière ligne droite avant leur entrée à l'université.

Bra, qui occupe la rangée du milieu, est très concentrée. Elle a presque fini de remplir sa feuille. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours.

Goten, lui, est à son bureau, il corrige certaines copies de la classe précédente. Quelques fois il jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa classe.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Terminé. Dit Goten à sa classe. Ramenez vos copies en silence sur mon bureau.

Les élèves déposent un par un leurs copies sur le bureau, qui s'entassent en tas de feuilles. Goten, qui est resté sur sa chaise, a terminé la correction d'une feuille, prend le temps tout de même de dire au revoir à ses élèves.

La salle se vide et une dernière copie arrive sur le tas de feuilles. Goten pose son stylo en même temps. Il s'étire sur sa chaise pour détendre ses muscles endoloris à rester assis.

Celle qui a posé la dernière feuille est toujours là. Elle fixe Goten. Elle contourne le bureau et vient serrer le cou de Goten de ses bras.

-Bra, arrêtes ça. Pas ici !

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas et elle embrasse la joue de son compagnon.

-Je suis sérieux, Bra, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et je peux dire adieu à mon emploi.

-Mais y a personne. J'ai hâte de quitter ce lycée, comme ça je pourrais t'embrasser quand je veux sans avoir peur des yeux qui nous guettent, se renfrogne Bra.

-Tu n'as plus qu'une semaine à tenir, c'est pas la mer à boire.

-Mais c'est dur de t'avoir à côté de moi sans te toucher, boude-t-elle.

Goten roule des yeux ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à ça.

-De toute manière on se voit après les cours, ajoute Bra d'une voix enjouée.

-C'est pas possible, je dois aller au tribunal pour signer les derniers papiers du divorce avec Valèse.

-M'en fous, je viendrais après... On pourra fêter ça.

Goten soupire. Bra est irrécupérable parfois. Faut toujours qu'elle insiste.

Sans laisser Goten répondre Bra quitte la salle de cours.

-A ce soir alors... Dit-il en sachant qu'il est trop tard pour riposter.

De savoir que Goten sera enfin divorcé ce soir, rend Bra heureuse. Elle qui attend ça depuis longtemps. Faut dire que malgré que Goten l'ait choisie, elle garde quand même une pointe de jalousie envers Valèse qui est toujours sa femme à l'heure actuelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se sont pas revues depuis le jour où elles se sont croisées dans un café. Valèse a dû bien lui en vouloir, Bra lui a en quelque sorte volé Goten. Mais elle est amoureuse depuis si longtemps de lui qu'elle ne ressent aucun remord, ni même l'envie de s'excuser auprès de Valèse, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-Profites-en pour corriger quelques copies maintenant car ce soir je vais pas te laisser le temps de le faire, rigole Bra en disparaissant de la vue de Goten.

Le concerné rigole. Comment peut-il imaginer sa vie sans elle maintenant ? Il se le demande. Bien sûr il a beaucoup de remord envers Valèse. Il s'en veut de lui avoir fait du mal.

Quand il a rencontré Valèse, il était à l'université, ils avaient un ami commun et ils ont tout de suite accroché. Goten n'était pas tombé amoureux beaucoup de fois avant ça, il préférait multiplier les conquêtes que de s'engager réellement. Avec Valèse c'était différent, il voulait une relation sérieuse avec elle.

Mais ses sentiments avaient disparu avant même que Valèse ne tombe enceinte. Puis Bra est apparue dans sa vie un peu plus souvent et elle était finalement une évidence pour lui. Il était heureux rien qu'en la voyant.

Et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que quand il l'a vue ouvrir les yeux le jour où il l'a ressuscitée. Ce jour-là il était revenu aussi vite que possible à Capsule Corporation pour la voir se réveiller. Quand il est entré dans la maison, ses parents et Valèse étaient déjà partis et Trunks et Bulma dormaient tous deux dans le canapé du salon.

Bra et lui étaient restés longtemps dans la chambre à parler de tout et de rien. Puis il a fallu descendre...

 _o Flashback o_

Bra descend les escaliers suivie de près par Goten, les yeux rouges tous les deux du fait qu'ils ont pleuré.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Bulma, Trunks et Végéta sont assis et prennent leurs petits déjeuners. Ils ont tous l'air fatigué.

En apercevant sa fille, Bulma se lève de sa chaise en regardant cette dernière. Elle a la tête baissée et les deux mains jointes. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et se sent terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle s'avance un peu plus dans la cuisine, s'approchant de sa famille, laissant Goten en retrait.

-Je...

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Mais que dire finalement ?

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée... dit Bulma en la serrant dans ses bras.

Bra ne comprend pas ces paroles. C'est plutôt elle qui devrait être désolée.

-J'ai n'ai pas vu à quel point tu te sentais mal, pardonnes-moi.

Une larme commence à couler sur la joue de Bra, jamais elle ne pensait que sa mère se sentirait coupable de ça. Elle ne lui en a jamais voulu et ne lui en voudra jamais.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon, maman. C'est moi la fautive, pas toi, pleure-t-elle vraiment. Je vous demande tous pardon, dit-elle cette fois-ci en regardant son père et son frère.

-Moi aussi je suis désolé, Bra, fait Trunks en s'approchant de sa sœur. Et je n'ai aucune excuse car je savais ce qu'il se passait. Dit-il en regardant Goten cette fois-ci.

Bra serre aussi son frère dans ses bras.

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est de faire comprendre le geste de Bra à son père. Il doit penser que c'est une lâche, qu'elle aurait dû faire face au problème plutôt que de le fuir.

Végéta se lève aussi de sa chaise, en se dirigeant vers sa fille, alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait la gifler, il vient juste la prendre dans ses bras.

Bra reste un peu choquée de ce geste, tout comme Trunks et Goten. Bulma, elle, elle sourit face à cette scène.

Finalement, tout se finit en un câlin familial. Goten toujours en retrait, regarde cette scène en souriant. C'est pas avec sa famille que ça risque d'arriver, Chichi va sûrement lui foutre une beigne pour lui avoir menti. Il en tremble rien que d'y penser.

Bulma finit par regarder Goten et lui tend même la main, pour qu'il se joigne à ce câlin collectif. Il n'est pas sûr, mais il finit par la lui prendre, et elle l'entraine avec eux.

 _o Fin du Flashback o_

Quand Goten est rentré chez lui un peu plus tard dans la matinée ce jour-là, Chichi a été compréhensive et en a même pleuré que _son bébé_ ne lui ait rien dit à propos de tout ça. Goten en était choqué, mais il était heureux que sa mère le comprenne. Même Gokû a compris à quel point Bra était importante à ses yeux. Tout était bien qui finit bien !

 _ooooo_

Goten signe le dernier papier, suivi de Valèse. Voilà ! Ils sont enfin divorcés.

En sortant du tribunal, le soleil commence à se coucher au loin. Goten et Valèse se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé pour tout encore une fois, Goten brise le silence.

-Ta petite amie est une garce quand même... Sans elle on serait heureux dans notre belle maison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Rejette pas la faute sur elle. Bra m'a juste fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi.

-Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ? Moi je comptais pas ? Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi du début à la fin !

-Nous deux c'était une évidence, on était pas fait pour être ensembles. Ta fausse couche nous l'a prouvé... C'est quoi qui avais raison, tu n'étais pas assez forte pour avoir des enfants avec moi.

Valèse ne sait pas que c'est Bra qui a provoqué sa fausse couche, Goten préfère lui mentir pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il lui en a déjà fait. Même si ce qu'il vient de dire n'est pas très sympa.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Dit-elle blessée.

Goten hausse les épaules et préfère partir en sachant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voit.

-Je te souhaite une belle vie ! Dit-il en se retournant.

-Je te souhaite à toi et à Bra beaucoup de malheur, dit-elle en ne le pensant qu'à moitié.

Goten rigole, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée. Valèse part de l'autre direction. C'est ainsi que leur chemin se sépare.

En arrivant à sa voiture, Goten cherche ses clés dans ses poches, quand il voit Bra qui l'attend, adossée contre la portière.

-Enfin, j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis et que tu t'étais enfuie avec Valèse, moi, rigole-t-elle.

-J'aurai bien aimé, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

Bra lui frappe l'épaule en rigolant.

-Alors, ça y est, tu es enfin rien qu'à moi ? Demande Bra, sourire aux lèvres.

Goten lui sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné et ils finissent en s'enlaçant. Bra laisse tomber une petite larme de bonheur. Jamais neuf mois en arrière elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Son plus grand rêve s'est réalisé ! Elle se sent vivante et heureuse aujourd'hui et tout ça grâce à son stupide jeu.

 ** _THE END_**

 **OoooOoooO**

 **Voila c'est bel et bien fini cette fois-ci. Un peu triste quand même faut l'avouer ahah. MERCI à tous ceux qui on suivi cette fanfic. Mon imagination déborde beaucoup alors peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle ! :3**


End file.
